Twilight Corner
by appirates
Summary: Bella owns a coffee shop, Twilight Corner, and James helps her. He is also her boyfriend but he beats her. One day she meets a bronze-haired boy. He is also hurting. Can they save each other? T for violence! R&R please! BxE eventually AH and AU!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story I thought of! Hope you like it!**

**Summary: **Bella's boyfriend, James, beats her almost every night. She thinks she's worthless, a piece of crap. Then one day a bronze-haired boy comes into her coffee shop, Twilight Corner. She is attracted to him. Can the bronze-haired boy save her?

**Disclaimer: **don't own twilight…..

**Chapter 1**

I sat at my table, eating breakfast and daydreaming away when I looked at my clock.

Aw, dang it. I was late. It was already 6:15. My coffee shop, Twilight Corner, opens at 6. I put my black worn out boots on and trudged downstairs. There was already a bunch of people out there!

I founded Twilight Corner last year, when I turned 20. It was kind of a book shop and a coffee shop in one. It was one big room and one side was the coffee shop and the other side had shelves with books stacked on them. Then around the door was tables so people could eat and read. My only rule was not get food on or in the books! Which happened often…

"What were you doing?" Jacob Black joked once I finally got the door unlocked and open.

"Yea, Bella! I nearly froze my butt and lips off, would you like to warm them up?" Mike Newton asked.

"One more word Mike and your out!" A voice hissed behind him, James. "Bella!" James exclaimed and came over to kiss me. "I missed you." he said.

"I missed you too. Even though it was only one night." I said and moved to around the corner.

James beat me. Every single night. I met James at a club, where he saved me from that vile Mike Newton from trying to touch me and bring me home with him. I liked him, a lot and the first couple of months he showered me with gifts and love but then some guy looked at me in that way and James beat me senseless. We've been together for 9 months.

"The usual?" I asked Cole.

"Yes and Bella?" he asked.

"Hm?" I said, turning to the coffee machine and getting it ready for his coffee.

"Your doing alright, I mean your good?" he asked, looking at the long bruise I had running along the inside of my arm as I handed him his coffee.

"I'm fine." I said, almost snapped but I didn't want to be rude.

"That's good." he said, though he didn't look convinced, and he paid me. I watched him go to the health section for the books, grab one, and sit down at his usual table.

"Ahem." James said coming behind me and putting his arms around my waist.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you like Cole?"

I snorted. "Let me check…no." I said and laughed. I _had_ to be happy with him in public. People were already thinking things…

"Good."

I slipped out of his arms. "Are you going to help me today?" I asked.

"I always help, Bella." he said and rolled his eyes.

The stove beeped and I took out the rolls.

"Hello." a voice said at that same moment. I whirled around and there was a Greek God standing there. I could see his abs through his t-shirt.

"Uh..hi." I stuttered and his smiled. His bronze hair was messy and I wanted to run my hand through it.

He stuck out his hand, "I'm Edward."

I grabbed it and a shock of electricity went through my body, "Bella, I own this small coffee shop."

"And I'm James, her _boyfriend_," James said, coming up behind.

"James." Edward nodded.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"I heard you have the best hot chocolate in New York." Edward said.

I laughed, " I have heard that too."

"Okay, I'll take a cup. I'm not much of a coffee drinker."

"One cup it is." I said getting his hot chocolate together. When I handed him his cup our fingers brushed and the electricity shocked me again.

It was finally five and I locked up.

"Bella." James snarled.

"Please, James, don't." I said, scared. James came up to me and gripped my arms and started shacking me.

"STOP!" I cried out and he shook me harder.

"Are you cheating on me?" he growled.

"NO! Who would I cheat on you with?"

"Cole." He slapped my face. "Jacob." Another slap. "Edward." Two slaps.

"NO!" I screeched.

He grabbed my hair and pulled. I screamed out in agony. His hand moved from my hair to grip my jaw. He kissed me roughly and smacked my head against the table next to us.

I blacked out.

When I came too I was in bed and James was next to me. It was Sunday so I had the day off. I got up but James suddenly grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Oh, God, Bella. I'm so sorry, I was drunk and…and… I don't know what came over me…" he stopped and immediately kissed me. I kissed him back, I loved James, I had to accept him for who he was.

**Well I hope you liked it and PLEASE review! **

**Please?**

**I want to see if this story is any good or not…**

**appirates**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well a lot of people wanted more Edward so here is more Edward! (: Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Come on, Bella!" Alice said later that day, pulling on my hand. "Lets go! We are going to be late."

"What are we doing anyways?" I asked. Alice, my best friend, had called me earlier telling me to get dressed because we were going out today for lunch.

She sighed. "You really need to get out." she said, eyeing my face where I had a slight bruise (the make up just wouldn't cover it all!)

I snorted. "Is Rose going to be there?"

"No, but my brother is going to be there." She said, still looking at my face.

I just nodded and looked at my feet as we continued walking down the sidewalk. "You never answered my question."

"What?" she asked. She had finally stopped looking at my face.

"Where are we going."

"Just a small pizza place, Happy Joe's."

"Yes!" I squealed. I loved Happy Joe's.

Alice laughed.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I knew she was fretting over me and my face but I loved James, in and out.

We finally arrived and I saw Edward.

"Over here!" He called to us, waving us over. Alice smiled and bounded over there, me at her heels.

"Hello again." Edward said to me.

"Hi." I said.

"You know her?" Alice asked, eyes wide.

He laughed. I melted, his laugh was so heavenly.

"I went to her store, Twilight Corner. Your right about the hot chocolate, Alice, it's the best!" he said.

I blushed a deep red.

Alice sat down across from Edward and I was going to sit next to her but she pursed her lips and said, "saved for Jazz, sorry!"

I glared at her and sat next to Edward. "Is that all you do?" he asked me.

"Yea. I just own that coffee shop but I have Sunday's off."

"What did you order us?" Alice interrupted.

"Large Nacho Taco, you like that right?" Edward answered.

"Yes, you like it Bella, right?"

"Of course. So, Edward what brought you to New York?" I said trying to make conversation. He turned to me and looked at me with those brilliant emerald green eyes of his and my breath was knocked of me.

Then he smiled a crooked smile that was heart-stopping. "I'm a lawyer and a firm here wanted me so I came." he shrugged. "How did you get to know Alice?"

Then it hit me, I completely forgot Alice's brother was going to be here. "Your Alice's brother!" I said, half-screaming.

He grinned, "uh yea, the last time I checked I was."

Then we both burst out laughing until tears ran down our faces.

"That wasn't even funny." Alice said rolling here eyes.

"You never answered my question." Edward said, then he put his arm around my chair and Alice just beamed. I blushed again.

"Well…I…well…met on Black Friday and she was going crazy…and, yea…she was pushing me and she was apologizing and stuff…" I stuttered.

"I had to make it up to her." Alice finished. "So I paid for half of her stuff, even though she was practically throwing a fit about it."

"It was a lot of stuff!" I defended, still subconscious about Edward's arm over my chair.

"Yea, like two things! Anyways, then we just kinda clicked, did that sound like a couplish thing to say? Okay as I was saying we just clicked and became best friends."

"Wow, you never told me that. What did you do to Bella? You wouldn't have paid for half of her stuff unless you did something bad." Edward said.

"She sprained my ankle." I said.

"Alice!" he scolded and laughed. "What were you doing?"

"I was rushing, okay! There was only one thing of what I wanted…which I cant remember what I wanted…but she was right in front of it, debating on whether to take it! I had to grab that!"

I burst out laughing. "That was like two years ago so we are all good…"

"Nacho Taco?" The waitress asked, ogling Edward. Jealousy pierced at me.

"Yea." Edward said not looking at her. She set the pizza down and walked away, swaying her hips hoping Edward was watching. He wasn't but he was looking at _me_.

"Hey where is Jazz?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know." she answered and took out her cell. "Jazz? Yea, where are you? You can't come? Your sick! Why didn't you call? Well you still could've. I'm coming up there. Bye." She flipped her phone shut. "Sorry, Jasper is sick and I'm gonna go make him chicken noodle." she said with a small smile and she grabbed her purse and left.

"Dig in." Edward said leaning towards the pizza and inhaling. "That smells so good." He grabbed a piece and immediately took a bite.

"I'm not really hungry." I murmured.

"Aw, come on Bella." he persuaded.

"Fine but just one."

-------

Me and Edward had a blast. We made a bet on who could eat the most and he won, naturally.

"Bella." James said coldly once I walked in the door. He grabbed my arm and gripped it tight.

"Where have you been?" he sneered. "It's already two, you said you would be back by noon." his hand gripped tighter.

"I'm sorry." I stuttered. Then my phone went off. James grabbed it.

"Edward?" he hissed at me then her threw it to the ground. It just get ringing. "You've been naughty Bella." he breathed into my ear then slapped me.

I whimpered.

He punched me in the stomach. "You're cheating on me with him aren't you?" he hissed then kicked out my feet from underneath me. I fell and my head hit the floor with a bang.

"No!" I defended.

He kicked my stomach and I coughed up blood, this was the worst beating ever. "Yes you are!" he screamed at me, grabbing me and picking me up. "Get up, your worthless, you know that? Your lucky I choose you over all the pretty girls. No one likes you Bella." He screamed in my face and slapped me in the same place as yesterday.

I screamed.

He grabbed my hair, "Shut up! The neighbors will hear!" Then he threw me to the ground where I laid for the rest of the night, sobbing.

**Please review! **

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving and Happy Black Friday…**

**Who went shopping today? I did, got up at 4 ugh!**

**Anyways if you have any questions just review or PM me! Yes Jasper and Alice are dating and Rose and Emmett will come in later! **

**Thanks for reading**

**appirates**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is Chapter 3. If it is horrible just say so but my great-grandma died on Tuesday and before that my great-uncle died in Texas so I'm not really in the mood but I just couldn't leave you guys! I would feel bad so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned and rolled over and then winced. My whole body ached. I reached my arm out to shut off my alarm clock but it hurt too bad. I groaned. The pain was excruciating, I just wanted to die.

I grabbed my cell phone off the table stand really slowly and shut off the alarm. Even doing that was so painful I had to bit my lip from screaming.

"Jess?" I asked once she answered her phone.

"Bella? What is it?" she asked groggily.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling good, could you come and take care of the shop today?"

She yawned, "sure." she said and hung up. I breathed in deeply and winced at the pain then exhaled slowly.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

**EPOV**

"Hello, I'm Jessica. What would you like?" a blond-haired girl asked. I was at Twilight Corner and Bella wasn't there. She was the reason I came. I wanted to make sure she was okay, after she didn't answer my call yesterday. I saw all those bruises on her but I didn't look at them because I could tell it was bothering her.

"Where is Bella?" I asked her.

"Err, she wasn't feeling good." she said reluctantly.

"Oh." I was worried, what happened to her? I heard her boyfriend, James beat her, and I could just possibly kill him for that. Bella was so beautiful and I wanted her to be happy.

**BPOV**

I looked at the clock, 12:04. I was _starving_ but I was too sore to get up.

Then I heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" I croaked.

The door opened and Jess picked her head through the crack. "Want me to make you some soup?"

"Uh, sure." I said.

Jess smiled, "oh and some guy, bronze-haired a total hottie, was looking for you."

"Edward?" I croaked.

"Uh, I don't know…" she said and shut the door.

--------

I stayed in bed for the rest of the day but I had to get up the next day or people would get suspicious.

I was still sore but it wasn't that bad at all.

"Hey, I missed you yesterday, are you okay?" a velvet voice asked. I looked up and there was Edward.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"One hot chocolate, please."

I got this stuff ready and when I handed it down my sweatshirt rode up my arm. He glanced at the huge bruise I had there and he grimaced.

"Your okay, right?" he asked, taking hold of my hand. I shoved my sleeve down and snatched my hand away. I saw hurt flash in his eyes but he composed them.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

He raised his eyebrows, "you're a horrible liar, Bella." He took a sip of his hot chocolate and laid down what he owed me. I grabbed the money and put it in the cashier.

"I'm not lying."

"I think you are. I know liars well, Bella. Do you want to hear my story?" his velvet voice asked.

"Sure."

"Me and Tanya have been together for 5 years, we loved each we were eighteen I proposed to her and she said yes." He went on leaning against his chair and taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Yes?"

"We eloped and went to Vegas, you see my parents were rich, Bella, hers where poor. They wanted me to marry someone wealthy not a poor girl." His eyes held hurt and I knew Tanya broke his heart.

"You don't have to continue, I'll just ask Alice."

"I never told Alice." he said sharply, " I never told anyone this…would you like me to continue?"

"Yes."

He leaned forward, "well," he breathed into my face and that was when I realized we were both leaning towards each other, our faces inches apart, I flinched back. "Well," he repeated, "we got married and we were happy, so happy." he closed his eyes and sighed. "We were happy for a year, she wanted a child and we were trying…but it never happened. Until two years ago, I was at my office at the law firm when she told me she was pregnant. I was ecstatic. I told her I could get the rest of the day off. She agreed because she had to tell me something else."

He had closed his eyes again. "My story doesn't have a happy ending, Bella."

"So?" I asked, my heart was throbbing, this was causing him pain I could see that. "You don't have to continue."

"I want to." he said opening his eyes and he smiled sadly, "as I was saying I got the rest of the day off. She told me to meet her at our favorite café. When I arrived she was glowing but sad. I sat down and she blurted out her news, she said the child might not be mine. She cheated on me." His eyes filled with anger. "I asked her why and she said because she didn't love me, she wanted me for my money. My heart shattered Bella, into a million pieces. I took one look at her and walked out and never saw her again but two days ago she arrived saying she was sorry and that our child needed us."

"What did you do?" I asked, holding my breath.

"I asked to see _our_ child, she was beautiful and looked a lot like her mother but she had my green eyes. She was mine. She was only a year old. Tanya told me she named our daughter Rae Lynn. Rae Lynn Marie Denali."

"What did you do?" I asked, hoping he walked away again.

"I told her I would take care of my child but I wouldn't take her back, because that day I met you Bella."

My heart sped up.

"What?" a voice behind Edward asked and I looked up, I had been staring at the table, and James was standing there.

Edward got up and turned around.

"WHAT?" James screamed into his face and Edward didn't even flinch. James punched him and Edward staggered back. "Stay away from my girlfriend! If I ever see you here again I'll kill you!" James screamed at him, everyone was staring and I felt myself going beet red.

"No, you beat her don't you?" Edward asked holding his had to his bleeding nose.

"No!" he said getting defensive, and I dropped my napkin I was holding, he did _not_ just say that!

"Yes you do! Everyone knows it!" Edward shouted.

"Stop! He doesn't!" I screeched at Edward, coming around the counter. No one should know, no one.

"Bella." he just simply said. James grabbed me and hugged me to him.

"Stay away from her." he said one last time.

**EPOV**

I walked out of Bella's store. I wanted to tell her how I feel but James screwed everything up. After she calmed James down she begged me not to press charges and I promised her I wouldn't.

My whole being was filled with anger at James.

And I had to admit it, my whole being was filled with love, too...for Bella

**R&R Please! Hopefully I am not going to fast…**

**appirates**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I am sooo sorry! The weekend after the funeral I wasn't in the mood to write. Sorry. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

"Hello, Rae Lynn." I cooed while on the way to Twilight Corner. Bella said I could still come to her shop since it was _hers_ but to stay away from James. I decided to bring Rae Lynn with me today because James was supposed to be gone for a business trip.

I finally got there and stepped into the warm shop.

"Hello, Edward." I heard a sweet voice say and I looked at Bella from behind the counter and smiled.

"Bella." I nodded and walked to where she was standing. "Bella this is Rae Lynn." I said.

"She's such a pretty baby!" Bella cooed, leaning forward to get a better look. "Can I hold her?" she asked.

"Yes," I said and handed her to Bella, who started to rock from side to side.

"Bella?" a voice asked from the doorway. I turned around and James was standing there.

**BPOV**

My head snapped up and James was standing there, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, my trip got cancelled." he said coming up to her. "Who's this pretty baby?" he cooed.

"Rae Lynn, Edwards child."

He looked up, "oh, I didn't know you were married and had children."

"I'm divorced and only have Rae Lynn." he responded.

"Isn't she pretty?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes." he said taking me by surprise. I smiled up at him and he put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed lightly. Then he kissed my temple. "She is very pretty, like you, Bella." I blushed and looked down at the baby who was falling asleep.

"Excuse me?" Cole said, "could I get my regular?"

"Oh, yes, sorry!" I said, handing the baby to Edward when James stopped me.

"I got it." he said and squeezed my shoulder lightly again before getting Cole's coffee ready.

----

(1 month later)

James had stopped beating me. It was like when he saw me holding Rae Lynn he actually saw me as someone he could love, a person he could have a family with.

"Are you ready, Bella?" James called from the kitchen. We were going on a date, something we haven't done in a while.

"In a minute!" I called back. I looked in the mirror and smiled at what I saw, I was actually pretty! **(dress on my profile, sorry, I can't explain how things look!)**

"Bella." James said from the doorway, "you look so beautiful."

"Thank you." I said and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Uh, yea I think so." I said and he smiled at me and held my hand as we walked to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we got going.

"_Alain Ducasse_." he said and grabbed my hand and held it.

"Oh my god, your kidding!" I screeched and James grinned.

"No, I'm serious." he said, still grinning and then he turned into the restaurant parking. "Here we are." he murmured.

We walked into the restaurant. "Hello and Welcome to _Alain Ducasse_. Name, please?" the host asked.

"Johnson."

"Right this way, please." the host lead us to a table for 2 and handed us the menu's. "The waiter will be here in a moment, I hope you enjoy your stay." she said and smiled at us and left.

We ate and drank at one of the fanciest restaurants ever. An hour later we walked out laughing and talking like the old days.

We drove back to my house and watching a movie.

-----

"So, what did you guys do?" Alice asked the next morning, it was Sunday so I had the day off.

"We went to _Alain Ducasse_!" I screeched. She was over at my house and we were drinking hot chocolate.

"Oh my gosh! That's insane! Jasper said he wanted to go there for a date but it's almost impossible to get in!" she said.

"Hey girls!" Rosalie gushed, stepping into my house.

"Rosalie!" we both sang and laughed.

"Anyways, it was fantastic! Then we watched I Am Legend and he comforted me when I cried. It was perfect, like the past couple of months never happened."

Alice and Rosalie exchanged glances, "that's great, Bella."

"I know."

Then I heard the door open again and James walked in, "Bella?" he called.

"Right here." I said.

He rounded the corner and smiled, "Hello ladies."

"James." Alice said and Rosalie nodded in his direction. They still had a grudge against him and didn't trust that the beatings wouldn't continue.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate, "want one?" I asked James.

"No, I'm alright, I was just seeing what you ladies were up to."

"We're just talking." Rosalie said, "but you can stay because Emmett and Jasper are coming up with Edward to watch the football game."

"What time?" James asked.

"Uh, I don't know probably in 15 minutes." Rosalie said.

"Well I better go pick up some beer and snacks." he said and gave me a quick peck on the lips and then left.

"See! He was _totally_ sweet!" I said.

They just shook there heads at me.

James came back about the same time the boys came in. They always had there parties at my house because I was the only one with the big screen TV.

"Hey James grab me a beer!" Emmett boomed. James threw the can and Emmett caught it.

"Hey Bella." Edward said. I looked up and smiled.

"Hello Edward, go a head and grab a seat." I said gesturing towards the couches.

He just nodded and sat next to Jasper who handed him a can of beer.

"Poor Edward, the only without a girlfriend!" Alice said then laughed and Edward glared at her.

"Shhhhhhh!" Emmett hissed at us then a "YES!" echoed throughout house. "GO GIANTS!" Emmett boomed.

"God, Emmett, do you _think_ you could keep it down?" Rosalie snarled, "some of us are still trying to talk!"

Emmett just rolled his eyes and I laughed. This was my family, my big huge family full of friends.

The game went on and the Giants were beating the Chicago Bears so bad that Emmett started to cheer when the _bears_ got a point which wasn't very often.

I sat down next to James and snuggled up to him and he grinned at me and put an arm around my shoulders. I looked up and Edward was looking at me strangely so I gave him a smile. "How have you been Edward?" I asked.

"Uh, okay." he said.

"Really? How's Rae Lynn?"

"She's doing really good, she's with Tanya right now and her new boyfriend."

"Really? Who's that?"

"Mike Newton." he said simply and looked back at the screen indicating the conversation was over. Well, fine then.

A commercial came on and I got up to go to the bathroom (I _really_ had to go!) when James stood up to and got on one knee.

"Bella," he said grabbing my hand, "will you marry?"

**Oh My Gosh! Maybe Bella and Edward won't get together! Okay, I don't want to lose readers but this IS a BxE story, just hold your horses ( or britches lol) and wait for the next chapter which I hope to get out on WEDNESDAY or THRUSDAY for CHRISMAS! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's if I don't get the next chapter until next weekend!**

**appirates**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait!!! If you want to come over to my house and stab me with a pitchfork go right ahead! I feel really bad!! Enjoy the next chapter! (:**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I looked out my bedroom window out into the clouds. It had just started to blizzard and I loved the snow. Everyone had left about ten minutes ago. I looked down at my left hand and saw the ring glinting from my lamp. (**ring on profile**) I want this. I have waited months for this. So why wasn't I happy? I should be jumping off the walls, for christ sakes!

I sat there for the majority of the night, torturing myself on why I wasn't happy.

-----

I groaned as my alarm clock went off, I really wasn't in the mood to get up. I could not fall asleep last night!

I got up, showered, and ate my breakfast then I trudged down the stairs, grumbling. I walked to the door and unlocked the door.

"Here you go." I said to Jasmyne and handed her order to her.

"Who's the lucky man?" she asked, staring at my ring, just as James came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That guy over there." I said pointed to Jacob. Jasmyne, James, and I laughed. "Actually it's this handsome man holding onto me." I corrected and brought my lips to his for a moment.

I heard a throat clear and I looked at stunning red-haired girl.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly and James was looking at her with warning eyes. I wonder what that is about. "What would you like?" I asked.

"A tall vanilla latte." she said in a baby voice.

"I got it," James said gruffly.

"Okay, I gotta go in the back room for something…" I said trailing off and going through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Victoria?" I heard James say as he handed her the vanilla latte. I peeked my head out the door slightly. The red-haired women was smirking.

"It's a free country. Your fiancee is quite a beauty." She said before getting up, grabbing her latte, and walking out the door.

I stepped out of the back room and took another customers order, James was fuming. Today was going to be a long day.

------

"Who was that?" I asked James after the store was closed and cleaned up.

"No one." he said quickly, too quickly.

"Okay." I said, "did I lock the shop downstairs?"

"Uh, I don't know, better go check." He said simply, turning his attention to the microwave as it beeped.

I started going down the stairs and I wasn't paying attention when I slipped and fell down the stairs. I groaned when I hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"BELLA!" James shouted from the above and I heard his feet pounding on the stairs as he ran down here. "Are you okay?" he asked, examining my body for scratches and when he got to my right leg I winced. "I think that leg is broken."

"Really!" I said sarcastically, that leg was killing me!

He got up and grabbed the phone and called 911 and the ambulance was here in about five minutes.

They loaded me in and we drove the hospital, my face red the whole way. What did I have fall? Ugh!

We got to the hospital and they wheeled me to a room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I'm going to be your doctor."

Cullen? Jeez Cullen sounded familiar! Where have I heard that before?

"Are you Edward's dad?" I asked then winced at the pain of my leg as I tried to sit up.

He smiled, "yes." he said simply and started working on my leg.

-----

"So you fell down the stairs?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes! I fell down the stairs! Would you guys quit integrating me! James didn't beat me."

The looked at me with narrowed eyes and I shifted uncomfortably in my bed. I got to go home after they gave me my cast but I had to stay in bed for a day and I had crutches!

"Whatever! The hockey game is on, Sioux versus Gophers! GO GOPHERS!" Emmett boomed and walked out into the living room. He was from Minnesota and he loved the gophers and hated the Sioux. They were rival teams. (**Sioux are North Dakota and Gophers are Minnesota**)

"Do you need anything?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine!" I said exasperated. I was dead tired.

"NO!" Emmett screamed at the TV and I laughed. I was a gophers fan since Emmett was but I didn't really care. Then I heard a knock.

"Could someone get that?" I asked.

"Come in, Edward!" Emmett yelled.

"Where's Bella?" I heard his velvet voice ask.

"Bedroom, gotta stay in bed for a day." Emmett answered and then I saw Edward's head peek into my room and my heart sped up.

"Hey, Alice told me you brook your leg." he said.

"Yea, fell down the stairs." I said.

His eyes narrowed like he didn't believe me and I sighed.

"I fell down the freaking stairs, okay!" I huffed.

"Sorry," he said and stepped into the room. He was holding some orange roses. "These are for you, heard these are your favorites." He set the flowers on my end table beside my bed and took a seat next to Alice on the couch. Everyone else was standing.

"How's Rae Lynn?" I asked.

Alice scoffed, "yea, the niece you never told me about!" she stormed out of the room with Jasper following her.

"I can't seem to do anything right." he mumbled, his hands covering his face.

"Didn't she know about Rae Lynn?"

"No, I told her yesterday, after we left your house, when you asked about Rae Lynn she was wondering who it was."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot they didn't know…" I said trailing off.

I looked up at Edward and he was looking at me too.

"Bella?" I heard a voice at my door.

"James!" I smiled.

He came over and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I have a question for you." I said.

"Shoot." he said, sitting by my feet.

"Why didn't you propose to me at the restaurant?"

"Well…I wanted you to be able to share the memory with your friends and everything and I was really nervous and couldn't get my courage to ask you at the restaurant."

I laughed. James was so thoughtful.

**Hope you liked it! The gophers and Sioux are playing tonight and I hope the gophers crush the Sioux…even though the gophers lost to them yesterday they have a chance again today to beat them!**

**Go Gophers!**

**Sorry to the Sioux fans (if there is any reading this story, which I doubt).**

**Hmm, I hoped you guys liked that I brang Victoria in…I wonder how she and James know each other (;**

**appirates**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the outstanding reviews! Enjoy this next chapter! Guys I was thinking of doing deleted scenes at the end of the story, for example, when Edward told Alice that she had a niece. Would that be a good idea?_

_Chapter 6_

_EPOV_

I just wanted to punch something.

I walked down the street, my head down, walking to my house from Bella's after I was done visiting her. Of course, James was still there when I left.

Suddenly I bumped into someone. "Sorry!" She said and smiled when she saw me. "Lauren Mallory." she said sticking out her hand.

"Edward Cullen." I said, "sorry about bumping you."

"No problem! Nice to meet you!" she said and smiled.

"Likewise." I said, she was actually kind of cute.

Her smile widened. "Do you want to go get some coffee or something sometime?" she asked, fidgeting.

I smiled back at her, "I know this perfect place, Twilight Corner, have you heard of it?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"I know the person who owns it, how about tomorrow at one? What's your number so I can give you directions?"

She grinned and we exchanged numbers and we where on our way. I just had a new plan, make Bella jealous. I knew I was using Lauren but she didn't have to know that.

-----

I looked at the clock, the big red letters said 12:30. I grabbed my coat and got on my shoes and walked to Twilight Corner.

"Edward!" Bella cried and smiled when she saw me. She was in crutches but she was getting people's orders and having Jessica and James fill them out. I saw Jessica kept smiling at James but James ignored her.

"Bella." I answered.

"What brings you here?"

"I met someone yesterday and well, she wanted to go to coffee and she is going to meet me in about two seconds…" I said glancing at my clock. Bella's smile dropped like a dead fly and I felt giddy inside. She was jealous!

"Well, I better go find a spot." I said and she just nodded her head and looked down at the table.

I found one in the middle, making sure Bella could see us clearly, and sat down.

"Hello, Edward." I heard Lauren next to me and I looked up.

"Lauren, glad you came!" I said getting up and pulling her chair out so she could sit.

"Thank you."

"What would you like? I'll go up there and get it."

She gave me her coffee order and I went up and got our coffee's

"So…tell me about yourself?" I asked once I had got our coffees and I was sitting down.

"Well, I am going to NYU for occupational therapy. It's my fourth year and then I am going to graduating school for one more year. You?"

"Aw, I'm 23 so I am done and I am working at a law firm right here in New York. I do have a daughter, Rae Lynn, but me and her mother have been divorced for a couple years now…" I trailed off, reading her expression, but she just smiled.

"I love children! She must be darling, could I meet her sometime?" she smiled.

"Of course! In fact, she is coming over tomorrow, and if you want to get dinner with me…like a date…"

Her smile grew wider, "Dinner would be good…"

"Pick you up around five-ish then we can pick up Rae Lynn?"

"Yes," she looked at her wrist watch, "but I must be going, I'm sorry. Class starts soon. I had a wonderful time!" She grinned, grabbed the napkin and writing down her address then she walked out the door.

-----

Lauren laughed. Me and her were sitting in my living room with Rae Lynn in her lap and Rae was giving Lauren weird looks. Then we heard something and both burst out laughing.

"Did she just fart?" Lauren giggled.

"I think so!" I said.

I actually kind of liked Lauren, maybe I needed to move on from Bella.

**BPOV**

I could not sleep. All I could think about was how Edward asked that Lauren chick to a _date_!

"Bella, I can hear you mumbling." James said from his side of the bed.

"I can't sleep." I groaned.

"Is it your leg?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes," I lied through my teeth hoping he would believe it.

"Do you need your pain medication?"

"It might help…" I said trailing off. James sighed got up and went into my bathroom.

"Here." he said handing me a pill and a glass of water.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," he said, getting into bed and kissing me before promptly falling asleep.

-----

"_I hate this part right here…_" I heard Alice singing as she came into the shop with Jasper trailing behind her.

"I am so sick of you singing that song!" I said and laughed.

She just stuck her tongue out at me. "Hey, everyone is going to _Bride Wars_ tonight, want to come?"

"Who's all going?"

"Me and Jazz, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Lauren…" she said trailing off. "Bring James!"

"I don't know…" I said.

"Aw, Bella, come on, your leg will be okay. I think you need to get out anyways." James said coming up to us.

"Yea, Bella." Alice whined.

"It'll be fun." Jasper said.

"Fine!" I groaned. But I knew it was going to torture.

"Thank you!" Alice squealed putting her arms around me. As her and Jazz were walking out the door the red-haired women walked in.

"I need to fix the books up." Could you get her order?" I asked James, hobbling over to the bookshelves. Yea, lame excuse but I wanted to know what was going on between them.

Victoria went to the counter and gave James her order and as he was filling it up she was writing something on a napkin. When James gave her the coffee she gave him the napkin. Something flashed in his eyes then were gone in a second. He wrote something back. That went on a couple times when she finally left and he threw the napkin the garbage.

"James," I said a couple minutes later, struggling to walk up to him, "could you go upstairs and get some pain medication? My leg is killing me!"

"Yea, sure, I'll be back in a second."

"Thanks," I said and once James was upstairs I grabbed the note

(_Italics_ is Victoria, **Bold** is James)

_Can you come over tonight? I need to talk to you._

**No. I'm busy.**

_Come on, you know you want to. It's really important!_

**Ugh, Victoria, you need to stop coming here. If Bella found out…**

_Let her!_

**Fine, I'll go to your house around 4-ish but I'm gone by 6:30.**

_That's enough time. See you then!_

I stashed the note in my pocket. What the heck was going on?

_Well, the Sioux won 6-1! So mad!!! Ugh! And then some people were throwing dead gophers on the ice when the game was over and that made me so mad!! And the Sioux fans were throwing stuff on the ice during the game and when they were out of stuff to throw did the announcers say that they Sioux would get a 2 minute penalty! And our 2 best players were out so yea…_

_Anyways, thanks for reading my rant about the game, lol!_

_Review! And thanks to the awesome reviewers that reviewed my last chapter! Totally appreciate it!_

_appirates_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the outstanding reviews! This chapter is dedicated to Jazz, one of my best friends! Oh, and Jazz, Emmett is a gopher fan no matter what! Enjoy!_

_Chapter 7_

_BPOV_

I would follow James when he left but I kind of had a broken leg and I couldn't drive, plus I didn't have a car because it is New York. Who owns a car, besides James.

I sat there, thinking and giving myself a head ache until my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, irritated, dumb ring made my head ache worse.

"Bella, I'll be there in 5 to pick you up for the movie. Meet you downstairs." he said and hung up. Well, hello to you to.

I hobbled downstairs and waited outside before he finally came.

"Took long enough," I mumbled.

"Yea, I was kind of busy." he snapped at me and I glared at him. What was his issue? Did I interrupt his love fest with Victoria?

I harrumphed and crossed my arms, glaring out the window.

"I'm sorry, babe, please, forgive me?" he begged.

I looked at him and he was wearing a puppy dog face. "Fine. But you owe me one."

He smiled and took my hand, "I love you, Bella." he whispered then kissed my hand.

"I love you, too."

"Here we are." he said about ten minutes later, pulling into the movie theater parking lot.

We walked (actually he walked, I hobbled) into the building where everyone was waiting for us.

"Finally!" Emmett said, moving into the room where Bride Wars was at. We all knew Emmett loved a good chick flick.

We laughed and followed him to our seats. Everyone sat down and guess where I got stuck in between? James and Edward. I groaned.

-----

"So, where did you go before the movie?" I asked once we walked into my house, after I had gathered all the courage I had to ask James.

"No where." he said, his voice harsh.

"What is your problem? I don't even know you anymore." I said just as harshly. James walked up to me and grabbed my arm roughly.

"What your implying?" he asked, squeezing my arm tighter.

"No-nothing." I whimpered in pain and he let go.

"I am so sick of your attitude, Bella! Why can't you just behave?" he seethed, pacing in front of me. "You better start listening to me."

My eyes widened and he smirked. He pushed me into the wall, my head banging against it. "Got it?"

I nodded me head slowly. "Good." he said, his voice so cold it made me shiver. He slapped me, hard enough to draw blood. I grew dizzy at the smell. His smirk grew bigger.

"Go get me a beer." he growled at me before laying down on the couch.

I staggered up, grabbing my crutches and went to the fridge and handed James his beer.

He grabbed it roughly and shoved me out of the way of the TV, "be faster next time."

And that is when I just snapped. I could not take this anymore. "I'm not your fricken slave!" I screamed at him. His eyes met mine and they were ice cold.

He got up and threw the beer bottle in his hand at my face. I felt searing pain on forehead where a piece of glass cut me. Then he slapped me.

"Stop!" I screamed, sinking to my knees, sobbing.

"GET UP!" He screamed at my face, grabbing my elbow roughly and pulling me up. "You little brat. You do what I say and you do it right away!" he screeched. Then he slapped me even harder, drawing blood again.

There was so much blood streaming from my forehead that it ran into my eyes so I couldn't see. And then I fainted from the smell.

I felt shaking and then another slap, "get up." I heard James voice. "Now." he said. I just groaned. Then I felt a sharp pain in my ribs, he had kicked me. I peeled open my eyes, blood still spilling in them.

"I'm so-sorry." I stuttered. "Please, just stop." I begged, closing my eyes.

"Fine." he said.

_EPOV_

I was trying to cook eggs, even though it was 8 at night, when I heard the buzzer go off.

"Hello?" I asked, pressing the button down on the speaker.

"Edward," I heard a voice croak, "it's Bella. Can I come up?"

"Sure." I said, she didn't sound so good. I let her into the building and waited for her to get up to my floor, the top one.

I heard a knock from the door and I opened it and my jaw dropped. Bella had a big cut on her forehead that was oozing blood, her shirt and pants were tattered and she didn't have her crutches!

"Oh my god, Bella! What happened. We need to get you to the hospital!" I grabbed her arm then I heard crying, "after I get Rae Lynn."

I grabbed my daughter and helped Bella hobble to my car.

_BPOV_

"Who did this?" Edward asked, his voice like a steel sword once we were on our way to the hospital.

"No-no one." I stuttered.

"Well what happened?" he asked, he was angry.

I was stuck, what happened? What happened? What happened? I just clamped my mouth shut.

"James." Edward growled through his clenched teeth and his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight they were turning white.

I just looked straight a head. Finally, _finally_, we arrived.

"We need a doctor!" Edward screamed and a nurse hurried over.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed. She took out her walkie talkie, "bring me Carlisle Cullen." she barked into it. "I'm nurse King." she said and helped me into a wheelchair. We were causing a scene and I hated when I attracted attention.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle exclaim and Edward stiffened, holding Rae Lynn tighter.

"Carlisle? What the heck are you doing here?!" Edward asked.

Carlisle just shook him off, "is this what you do with your girlfriends?"

Edward scoffed, "she isn't my girlfriend but that is what James does." he said spitting out his name.

"And this must be Bella's child." Carlisle said, indication Rae Lynn, and then before Edward could respond he wheeled me into the emergency room.

_Well, here it is! Hope you guys liked it. I don't know if it was my best chapter yet. I got a lot of these ideas from **J.C. Davenport **so big thanks to her! Also, I have a slight case of writer's block so if you have any ideas for this story and you don't mind telling me I would be so grateful! _

_Reviews are much appreciated._

_appirates_


	8. Chapter 8

_So sorry I haven't updated! My computer has a virus so I am on my dad's laptop and I don't think I am allowed to save anything so I will save it then make sure it comes up then if it does I will delete it so if it suddenly crashes on Fan fiction I will have to re-write it which means it WILL be different. Sorry! Enjoy the next chapter._

_Chapter 8_

_EPOV_

"Edward? Can I talk to you?" Carlisle asked a couple hours later. I was in the waiting room.

"Sure." I said and grabbed Rae Lynn and followed Carlisle out into the hallway.

"Edward, how long has it been? 3 years? Esme is dying to see you! I can't believe you could just disappear on us Edward. We loved you, didn't you believe that?" Carlisle asked, pacing.

"Carlisle, dad, I'm sorry. You didn't really accept Tanya and I just wanted…we loved each other and you said no! You love me but you said no." I said bitterly, shifting Rae Lynn.

"Because I was protecting you! You were so young, Edward. You were not ready!"

"Yes I was, you were just too blind to see it. You always loved Alice best. Alice this, Alice that. ALICE ALICE ALICE! I didn't matter anymore!" I screamed and Rae Lynn started crying. "Shhh your okay, daddy's here."

"She's yours? I thought she was Bella's."

"Why would you possibly think that? See, I don't matter, I never have." I stated and walked away.

"Edward! Wait…I love you! Esme loves you and we want you to come home, Edward." Carlisle called behind me. "Esme is depressed after you left her. You should see her, crying every night for you! Screaming your name in agony, screaming at me why I wouldn't just let you marry Tanya. Anything to get you back, anything." he said softly. I stopped in my tracks and looked at Carlisle, he was crying.

"Your lying." I said.

"No, Edward, I'm not. You have no idea how it is loosing a child." he said, shaking his head and wiping his tears. "What's her name?"

"Rae Lynn Marie Denali."

"Oh and how is Tanya?"

I shrugged, "she cheated on me because she was so desperate to have a child. Then she came to me a couple weeks ago wanting me back and she brang our child. She was actually mine. I said I would take care of Rae Lynn but I wouldn't take back Tanya. She told me she only wanted me for my money." I closed my eyes.

"Oh, Edward." Carlisle breathed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I loved her, Dad, but that was so long ago."

"How long?"

"Two years I didn't hear from her. She's dating some Mike guy now."

"I see." he said patting my back then brought me to a hug. "I really truly have missed you, Edward. I hope you know that."

"I missed you too, Dad." I said, two tears slipping down my cheeks. "How did you know I was here?"

"Well I was offered a job here and someone anonymous person told me you lived here and Esme just about left right then and there."

"Alice…" I said and laughed.

"You didn't hear it from me." he said and laughed along.

"How's Bella?" I asked once we were done laughing.

"She is good. She had to have quiet a few stitches on her forehead but otherwise just lots of scratches and bruises. She should be home by tomorrow." he explained then he grew sober, "who did this, Edward?"

"James. I hate him. She just won't let him go. I have tried and tried but too no avail."

"Well, I know you will be there for her. Come, lets go see her." Carlisle said and walked down the hallway.

-----

_BPOV (2 Weeks Later)_

I walked into my shop, it was Sunday and I was out doing errands, when I heard voices upstairs. I recognized James's voice and the other was a high baby voice that was slightly familiar.

I walked up the stairs softly, trying not to make noise. Maybe James was just doing some business finalizing him moving out of his apartment and into my house.

I heard a flirty laugh and my eyes narrowed. This didn't sound like business. I creaked the door open but the voices were my bedroom. I walked slowly into the kitchen and into the hallway that lead to my bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. I peeked in and I had to hold back my tears.

James was _making out_ with that red-head, Victoria maybe. He had his hand up her shirt and I had to look away.

I ran outside, dazed, and just walked around, tears streaming down my face. Then my cell phone went off and I looked at the number, James. I screamed and threw it to the ground as hard as I could. It broke and I ran, just ran. I ended up at Alice's house. I walked right in.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice screeched coming to me. "What happened?"

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" I seethed.

"Settle down. Come and sit down on the couch so we can talk." she said leading me into the living room and onto the love seat.

"He cheated on me, Alice. With this red-head, Victoria, maybe?"

"James? Why that mother f-"

"What happened?" Jasper asked, walking into the room, before Alice could finish her sentence.

"James cheated on Bella!" Alice exclaimed, her face beet red from anger.

"I knew something like this was giong to happen. How are you feeling, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Your staying here tonight, I don't care what you say, Bella." Alice said and then before I could say anything her cell went off.

_APOV_

"Hello?" I asked sweetly then winked at Bella and mouthed James to her.

"Have you seen Bella?" he asked, "she was supposed to be here a while ago."

"Yes I have actually. She came in a couple years ago, crying her eyes out."

"Why? What happened?" he asked, in a bored voice.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" I asked.

"Just tell me, Alice." he said, irrated.

"You and Victoria, that's what happened." I snarled into my phone, then I slammed it shut.

_Hope you liked it. We had no school today because the roads are so icy you could probably skate on them. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to __**Kathryn **__because she's my best friend and said my story is fantastic! The more reviews the more likely I will update faster! And there might be a chance there is no school tomorrow too so I will probably update tomorrow if I get a lot of reviews! Thanks for reading!_

_appirates_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry I have not written. I could tell you my excuses but you wouldn't want to hear them. I made some mistakes on the other chapter._ "Yes I have actually. She came in a couple years ago, crying her eyes out."_ That is actually supposed to be MINUTES. I have no idea how I got years, lol. Enjoy the chapter! Also, if you haven't figured it out yet, Bella lives on top of her store like an apartment._

_Chapter 9_

_BPOV_

I stood up in bed, rubbing sleep from my eyes. Ugh, I still felt like crap. I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice and Jasper making some eggs and coffee.

"How do you want your eggs?" Jasper asked.

"Scrambled." I said then yawning. "What time is it anyways?"

"Eight thirty."

"You know, Bella, I was thinking last night, you OWN the house that James is currently in. We should go kick him out." Alice said turning around, studying me, then sat down at the table with her eggs. "Sit." she ordered.

I sat down, "your right, Alice. Let's go knock down that door and kick him out."

"Did he get rid of his apartment yet?" Jasper asked.

I laughed, "yes, I think so! He has no where to live…wait, Victoria…"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Let him live with Victoria."

Jasper set down a plate of eggs and buttered toast in front of me then sat down on his own chair at the table. "What do you plan on doing, Bella?" he asked, forking up some of his eggs and popping them into his mouth.

"I don't know!" I said and I buried my head in my hands. "I should have listened to you guys in the first place! James beat me, it's true. I should have broke up with him. But I was weak…I was too weak! I'm so disappointed in myself. I hate him and I hate myself. It's all _my_ fault! If I was just who he wanted me to be I wouldn't be in this situation…" I said trailing off. Tears started streaming down my face.

"Bella, do_ not_ blame this on you! It isn't your fault that James would do such a thing like that. James is _sick_, Bella! Sick! It was not your fault. Do not even think for one second it is." Alice said in a huff then came over to hug me. "It is not your fault." she said again, the started crying. Jasper groaned.

"So what do you want to do?" Jasper finally asked.

"I think we should all go over to Bella's and kick him out!" Alice said.

I nodded, "it is my house. When should we go?" I asked, butterflies exploding into my stomach.

"Now." Alice said. Then she grabbed her coat and stalked out to the car. Jasper sighed then followed her out there with me trailing behind.

We finally arrived to my apartment and what I saw shocked me then I became spitting mad again. I opened the car door, got out, then slammed it so hard the whole car quivered. I stalked to the door and threw it open then marched to the counter. James was standing there, passing out coffee like it was _his_ shop and guess who was helping him? Victoria.

I leaned over the counter and hissed in his ear, "I need to talk to you, now!"

His eyes narrowed, "I'm working right now if you don't mind." he said then walked away handing one of my customers there coffee and doughnut.

My mouth dropped open. How dare he!

He came back and smirked, "okay, lets talk."

I grabbed his arm, making sure I grabbed hard enough that my nails were digging into his skin, and shoved him upstairs to my house.

"How dare you! You think you own that place? You don't. I hate you." I screamed in his face and he barely flinched.

"Well you weren't here to open it up. I thought I was doing you a favor. That's what I always get with you! I'm never appreciated!" he seethed then slapped me.

"Get your slimy hands off me!" I said.

He stalked toward me and grabbed my arms, "don't you dare speak to me like that again!" he shouted then slapped hard against the face again.

"You have no more power over me." I said then slapped him even harder. He stared at me, shocked. His mouth in an O, his hand touching his cheek that already had welts. "Get out of my house and Victoria out of here too." I said then I grabbed my engagement ring and I set it on the floor. He watched me with curiosity then anger as my good foot came up and slammed into the ring. It crumbled into pieces with a crunch. "Get out, now before I call the police."

"Try me. I'll just say you slapped me. That's domestic assault!"

"Look who's talking! Mister Pro at Domestic Assault. Do you have any idea what you did to me! Any? You broke my fricken leg! You made me get 10 stitches on my fore head. You left me with emotional and physical scars for the rest of my life. I'll just say I was defending myself." I said then pointed to my cheek where he slapped me twice.

His eyes widened. Then he threw open my door and I heard his feet slam against the stairs.

"Good riddance." I said then followed him out. He had grabbed Victoria and was walking out the door. Everyone was watching him. "Oh, James?" I said in a sweet voice.

He turned around slowly, "what?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I'll just drop your stuff off at Victoria's when I have the time. I assume you will be living there now?"

"Yes, how do you know where she lives?"

"Phone book. You can leave now." I said dismissively.

He stalked out of the store with Victoria at his heels. I smiled. Then everyone took me by surprise. They clapped and whistled. I felt a blush creeping onto my face.

There were "finally Bella!" and "He got what he deserved" shouted at me.

I grabbed a glass cup and fork and banged the fork lightly against the cup like they do at weddings. "Everyone!" I said after they had quieted down. "Thank you for being my customers and bearing with me through all this and I would just like to thank you by saying, free doughnuts for everyone!" I said. People smiled and cheered. It was a happy day.

-----

_1 month later. (a/n: sorry for all the time jumps but it is necessary.)_

I walked out of the hospital. It felt good to finally get that cast off. Life was good with James gone. My cell phone rang and I smiled at the number.

"Hello." I said.

"What are you doing tonight?" a velvet voice asked. Edward and I had become the best of friends since I broke up with James.

"Nothing."

"Well, Tanya has Rae Lynn tonight and I was wondering if we could do something with me and Lauren."

"Your sure Lauren won't mind? With you guys dating and all."

"No. No, I'm pretty sure she won't mind."

"What where you planning?" I asked. I saw a taxi go by and flagged it down, slidding into the back seat. I told the taxi driver my address.

"We were planning on going to Push and I knew how much you wanted to see that." he answered.

"Yes I did but I don't think Lauren would want me to come. It's like a date. I don't want to intrude."

"She'll be fine. I haven't hung out with you for a while."

"We can do something tomorrow."

"Hold on," Edward said. "I'm getting another call. It's Lauren. I'll ask her if you can come and call you back, okay?"

"Yea, sure." I said then flipped it shut.

I didn't really like Lauren. She was too flirty and too, I don't know, blond I guess. She would also make mean little comments about me when Edward wasn't around. Alice tells me she is just jealous but of what I have no idea.

My phone rang again. "What did she say?"

"She just cancelled. So you have no excuse! Your coming with me." he said.

I sighed. "Fine, what time?" I asked. The taxi just pulled up to my house. I paid him and stepped out of the car. It speed away.

"Around 6:45, unless you want to go to dinner too?" he asked hopefully and I laughed, stepping into my store.

"It's up to you." I said. "Hey, Jessica, do you need any help?" I asked her.

"Uh, I don't want to bother you." she said.

"No it's fine. Just give me a second." I said. "What did you say?" I asked Edward.

"I said," he huffed, "we should go out to dinner to catch up. We can't talk during a movie can we?"

"I suppose not. Look pick me up around five, I got to go. Bye." I said and I heard him mumble a bye before I pressed the end button.

It was two o'clock now so I had 3 hours of work I could get in.

"Hey, Bella. How's it going?" Jasmyne asked.

"Good, good." I said then looked at the clock. 4:57. I did a double-take. "Jessica! Why didn't you tell me it was already four fifty seven?"

"I'm not looking at the clock all day!" she retorted. "Just go, I'll close up at six, don't worry." she said then rolled her eyes.

Edward walked in just then. "Still working, huh?"

I grabbed my coat and followed Edward to his Volvo.

"How's it going, Bella?"

"Pretty good." I said and flashed him a smile. "Where are we going?"

"Happy Joe's. You remember the first time we ate there? We had an eating contest and I won."

"You so did not win if I remember correctly." I said even though I knew he really did win.

"I think I did."

I just laughed as we pulled into the parking lot. "What are we getting?"

"Hmm, large nacho taco again?" he said.

"That's your favorite, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." he said walking into the resturante and he ordered while I snagged a table for us.

"How's Rae?" I asked once he got back from the counter.

"She's doing fantastic. She's growing so fast!"

"How old is she?"

"About 13 months. She walked the other day, by herself! I was so proud." he said then smiled at me.

"I haven't seen her in a while." I said. "What kind of pop do you want?"

"Diet coke." he said. I grabbed the cups and got our drinks and sat down.

"She didn't talk yet did she?"

"Not yet." he said.

"Oh." I said. We just sat there for a while, staring at each other. Then we leaned toward each other and kissed.

_Don't hate me! I hope you liked it. I don't know how long a cast has to be on so I just took a guess so if it is wrong, sorry! Thank you to my reviewers and I hope I get more than 5 this time! Honestly, I thought I was going to get more and I was a little disappointed but I can't make you guys do what I want you to do. So, please review._

_appirates_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, I feel like writing another chapter so here it is! Enjoy! What the heck does AU mean?_

_Chapter 10_

_EPOV_

Me and Bella broke apart. I had just _kissed_ her and I had a girlfriend! My stomach twisted.

Bella's face was red, "I have to go." she said and ran out of the restaurant.

"Wait, Bella!" I said, running after her. I saw her getting into a taxi and I stopped the door from shutting. "Please, Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that. Please," I closed my eyes, "just come back." I opened them to gage her reaction. Her face was torn.

"I have to go." she murmured and I let go of the door. The taxi speed away, but in the wrong direction of her house.

I walked to my Volvo. I got in and banged my head against the steering wheel. "You are such an idiot!" I just sat there for a while until finally my phone went off. "Hello." I said into the reciever.

"Edward! Sorry I had to cancel but I got out of my meeting, can we go to that movie?" Lauren asked. I didn't say anything. "Edward? Honey? Are you alright?" her voice was agitated.

I shook my head to clear it, "yea, I'm okay. Er, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't know. I just said we could go to that movie but we can just go somewhere else if you want…" she trailed off.

"I'll meet you at your house. See you in five." I said and shut my phone and sped off. I needed to see her, she was my girlfriend! How could I have gone and just kissed Bella? I was such an idiot! I need to see Lauren. I drove up her highway and let myself into her house. "Lauren?" I called.

"Edward!?" she squeled and jumped up at me and kissed me. I chucked and kissed her back.

"I missed you, love." I said.

"Missed you too. How's Rae Lynn?"

"Just fine, she's with Tanya right now."

Lauren smiled, "did you have supper? I have some country fried stake in the oven with mashed potatoes and gravy."

"Sounds good." I said.

_BPOV_

Why did he have to go and kiss me? It was going to probably ruin our friendship and I counted on that friendship.

"Jake!" I knocked on his door, "open up this door!" Jake and I have also gotten close, not as close as Edward and I but close enough.

"Do you have no patience?" Jake asked when he finally opened the door.

"Sorry! You aren't busy?"

"No, Bella, I was just having supper."

"I haven't ate anything yet, mind if I join you?"

"'Course not but it's just hamburgers and fries."

"Sounds good!" I said and followed him into the kitchen and he prepared a plate for me.

"What brought all this on? You never come over." Jake asked once he had my plate and he was sitting across from me.

I buried my head in my hands, "Edward just kissed me! In public!" I blurted. It felt good to tell someone. I looked at Jake, he fork was hovering between the plate and his mouth. "Jake?"

"He…_kissed_ you? In _public_? Who does he think he his? He has a girlfriend!" Jake said his hand clutching the fork and his face was red. "Does he think he is a Greek God? He can have any women he likes? You know, Bella, I never liked him and this makes me dislike him more."

"It was not his fault. We were talking, I guess, and then the conversation just died and then I don't know…we just kind of kissed. It just happened!"

Jake didn't say anything and I studied his features. Jake was actually kind of handsome with his russet skin and his dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. I smiled, he was really cute. I got butterflies in my stomach. I started blushing.

"What? Did I spill or something?" Jacob said noticing my blush.

"Nothing." I mumbled. Did I like Jake? Yes, I think I did.

Jake rolled his eyes, "your cute when you blush you know." Then his eyes went wide like he didn't know what he was saying and his head shot down to look at his food.

I laughed. Did Jake like me too? Hmm…

We ate in silence for a while both not saying anything. "Want to watch a movie?" Jake asked once we were done eating and were sitting on his couch.

"What one?" I asked.

"Quarantine." Jake said, "just got it this morning, never watched it before."

"It's a scary movie isn't it? I don't know Jake I might need to snuggle with the pillow…and I will probably jump and scream!" I said, chewing my lip.

"Come on, Bells, you know you want to."

"Fine!" I snapped, "but if I have bad dreams tonight it is totally your fault." I said and sat on the couch.. He started the movie and sat next to me.

We sat there for a while and as the time went on I grew jumper and jumper. Then suddenly something popped out and I jumped, grabbing Jake. I buried my face in his arm, "I'm scared." I whispered against it.

"It's just a movie, Bella, you'll be fine." he said then something else must have jumped out because I felt him jump a little. "C'mon it isn't that scary, just watch."

I peeked at the screen, the main girl was freaking out and shaking really bad. "Fine." I said but I kept clinging to his arm and with every scary part I clung harder and I came closer. It was close to the end and then I shrieked at the last part and just about jumped in his lap.

"Shh, Bella, it's fine." he said and then he put his hand under my chin and tilted it up so I would look at him. Then his lips met mine and we kissed. My stomach did flip-flops.

We drew apart. "Sorry." Jake said, "I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong."

I smiled up at him, "Well, I thought it was right." I said and brought my lips up to his for another kiss.

_Oh. My. God. Do you hate me? Lol! Well, don't because this is an ExB story but people and things just keep getting in there way. Did you really think they were going to get together this early in the story? Psssh, not by a long shot, sorry for disappointing you though! Sorry for the short chapter but I thought that was an appropriate place to end. Reviews are much appreciated and I LOVE reading them and they always bring a smile to my face! Thank you to all my readers._

_Wait! Can someone please tell me what AU means? I can NOT figure it out!_

_appirates_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh. My. Goodness. Sakes! I got, like, 17 reviews! I just about cried! So I am going to give you another chapter! The majority of those where from __**stargirl-luvs-Twilight **__and so this chapter is dedicated to her! Thank you for reviewing every chapter, you made my day. This chapter is also dedicated to __**J.C. Davenport**__. _

_Chapter 11_

_BPOV_

We drew apart and I giggled.

"I've liked you for a long time." Jake said, "and now your finally mine."

I smiled, "so we are together now, right?"

"If you want to be…?"

I snuggled against his chest, "yea, I'd like that very much." Jake kissed the top of my head and we sat like that for a while, just snuggling.

_EPOV_

I called Bella's cell phone over and over. She wasn't answering. "Hello, this is Bella, sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now. Leave your name number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" her voice mail trilled.

"Bella? It's Edward. Please call me back, I think we need to talk. I'm worried about you too, your not with Alice or Rosalie. Please answer the phone." I begged into my phone and then snapped it shut.

"Did you get to her yet?" Lauren asked as she walked from the kitchen and she sat next to me. I put my arm around her shoulders and she snuggled against my side. That I had kissed Bella just kept gnawing at me. I needed to tell her.

"Lauren, I need to tell you something and…I don't know. I hope you will forgive me since it was an accident." I said. She glanced up at me from her top eyelashes quickly then just looked at her hands. "Today when you cancelled I told Bella we could hang out…and we did but we kind of, kissed. It just happened! I'm so sorry, Lauren, I didn't mean to."

Something flashed in her eyes, "God, you know, Edward, she totally did it on purpose!" Lauren said and she got up. "She hates me! Do you know what she says about me? She calls me so many bad names! I'm not even going to say them because they were that bad! I hate her, Edward! All she does is gossip about me and try to steal you away from me!" she finished with a huff. I just sat there stunned. Lauren angrily stomped away.

"Lauren! Wait!" I called after her. I followed her up the stairs and into her room. "Is that true?" I asked her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and I went and kneeled in front of her. "Is it?"

"I'm not lying so it must be." she said. "I love you Edward and she wants to take you away from me."

Lauren loved me? I smiled, "I love you too." I said. Me and Lauren had been together for about two months now.

She smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss me.

_BPOV_

"Thanks for the ride home, Jake," I said and leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips and got out. I better get to bed (it was already ten) because I had to be up to open the shop.

As I was washing my face before bed, my phone went off. I hurried to dry my face, "Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID. Big mistake.

"Bella." Edwards voice was sharp on the other end, like he was mad.

I flinched, "yes?"

"We need to talk."

"Um, I have to go to bed! Got to get up early! Sorry, bye." I said then pressed END. "Whew." It went off again so I just shut it off.

-----

I pulled my hairy into a messy ponytail and ran down the stairs to unlock the door. I was running lat as usual. But I found Jessica down there already and she was talking to Edward. I stopped, took a deep breath and walking into the room.

"You didn't have to come until ten you know." I said to Jessica.

I glanced a peek at Edward and his fists were clenched. His face had a scowl on his face. "Bella." he said roughly, "we need to talk. Now!". I looked at Jessica and she shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know.'

I sighed, "fine, lets go to the back room."

"How could you, Bella?! Saying those things about Lauren! I can't believe you." he seethed and I just stood there, shell shocked.

"What?" I croaked out. "I didn't say anything about her."

"Don't lie to me, Bella, you know you did. Lauren said you called her horrible names she couldn't even repeat."

I felt tears gather in my eyes and Edward softened a bit. "I didn't! I swear!" I faintly heard the bell ring in the other room signaling a customer.

"Lauren doesn't lie, Bella. So why don't you just own up?" he asked.

I glanced behind me as the back room door opened. "Bella?" I heard Jake's voice ask. He took one look at my face, at my watery eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked coming towards me and kissing my forehead.

"Excuse me?" Edward said, "we are having a conversation."

Jacob glared at Edward. "Do you make someone cry for fun?" he spit at Edward.

"She's lying about something and she needs to tell the truth!" Edward spat and Jake pushed me behind him.

"This is Bella we are talking about, Cullen, she is the softest, purist person I know!" he backfired.

"Bella called my girlfriend names she cant even repeat!"

"Lauren? Please, that girl is probably lying! Do you know her history? She's made fun of so many girls one even killed herself! You know what Lauren did when she heard the news of that girls death? She _laughed_!"

Edward looked so mad then he punched Jake who accidentally slammed into me and I went sprawling on the floor. Jake punched Edward back. I looked up, both of there noses where bleeding. Edward swept out of the back room and slammed the front door as he went outside.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jake asked, helping me up.

"No." I groaned. I felt dizzy and the walls moved. "Jake your nose is bleeding."

"Crap, yea, you get dizzy at blood. I'll go get Jessica." he said and hurried out of the room to get her.

_Well there it is! Sorry it's short. I just didn't know what else to put. If you have ANY ideas they are welcomed and I will most likely use them if I like them. Hint: I have writers block and am desperate for ideas! So please send me your ideas and I WILL credit you for them like I did for J.C. Davenport. She pretty much had the outline for the story, lol._

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews (17!) and please review this chapter!_

_appirates_


	12. Chapter 12

_I just had to write some more! Thank you to all your ideas, they were all fantastic and a lot of you guys gave the same ideas so I thank you for that. Also I got…TWENTY-ONE reviews! I just about peed myself! I just want to thank all of you reviewers and readers! I really appreciate…Enjoy!_

_Chapter 12_

_BPOV_

Jessica rushed in the room and helped me stand up. I was still a little woozy but I could stand.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked Jessica.

"Upstairs in your bathroom, waiting for it to stop bleeding." she murmured and helped me into a chair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just give me a minute."

She nodded and went back to serving costumers.

A couple minutes passed and I felt fine. "Jacob?" I called as I walked up the stairs.

"It stopped bleeding, it should be okay." he responded, walking out of the bathroom as I stepped into the living room.

"It isn't broken or anything, right?" I asked before getting on my tiptoes and kissing the tip of it.

"Nah, it's fine." he said, blushing.

"Care to help me downstairs then? Give Jess a break?"

"Sure, sure."

I laughed.

"Wait, Bella?" Jacob called.

"Hm?"

"I-I just wanted to say, that, I, um, love you." he blurted out and I froze.

_EPOV_

"Did you lie, Lauren? Bella said she didn't say anything nasty about you." I said, pacing across my living room. Lauren was sitting on the couch.

"No!" she said, glaring at me, " she's the liar! Always has been. I went to high school with her, Edward, she lied all the time to get what she wanted and you know what she wants? You! But your mine and she needs to accept that!"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Lauren." I sat next to her and she sat in my lap. "I love you and I know you aren't lying. Perhaps there was a miscommunication."

She kissed me, "maybe, maybe not."

I sighed, "You want to go for a walk?" I asked and she nodded. We grabbed our coats and put on our boots. We trudged outside, holding hands.

"This is great," Lauren said swinging our hands, "I love it when its just you and me."

I smiled at her and she grinned back.

She let go of my hand suddenly, "catch me if you can!" she shrieked and started running.

I started running after her, we were going towards Twilight Corner I realized. I finally caught her and we tumbled into the snow, me landing on top of her with an oof. She laughed, her face flushed from running and her hair getting wet from the white snow.

She grinned and kissed my quickly, "mind getting off me?"

"Yea, sorry." I responded before rolling off of her. I helped her up and she shook her hair to get the snow out. Lauren looked up at me and giggled. "What?"

She started snorting then fell to the ground again before rolling in the snow. Tears were running down her face she was laughing so hard.

"What?" I asked irritated.

She pointed to my hair and I ran my hand through it. I felt something squishy and I looked at my hand. I had landed in feces!

"Let's go!" I ran back toward my house with Lauren trailing behind and immediately hopped into the shower. I scrubbed my hair and then hopped out putting on my clothes. "That was _not_ funny!" I said.

"Yea it was!" she said before dissolving into giggles again.

_BPOV_

"Favorite color?" I asked Jacob. It was 6:30 and I was making supper for us.

"Green." he said, "yours?"

"It changes from day to day." I responded. I opened up the cupboard, searching for some cinnamon. "I think I left the cinnamon downstairs." I said, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Jake said, walking towards the bathroom.

As I walked down the stairs I smelt something burning and I walked outside. The building next to mine was on fire! I stared at it for a second before realizing that mine was catching on fire too. "No!" I screeched but it was too late. The whole downstairs was just about on fire. "Jake!" I screamed into the doorway. No answer.

"Miss? Miss?" I heard a voice say behind me. I whirled around, tears streaming down my face, "you need to move away from the smoke." the firefighter said before grabbing onto me and started pulling me away from the building.

"No!" I fought against him. "Jake is still in there! Jake!" I screamed again.

"Someone is still in there?" the firefighter asked seriously and I shook my head yes.

"Get in there!" he screamed at the other firefighters, "someone is in there!" he said before leading me to the ambulance for oxygen because I had inhaled some smoke.

_I had to stop here! Sorry! Lol, don't hate me but please review! It would totally make me update faster! (: Thank you for reading my stories and I am still accepting ideas!_

_appirates_


	13. Chapter 13

_19 reviews! I am ecstatic! You guys are so fantastic! I just about pee my pants at how many reviews I get each day! THANK YOU to all my reviewers! Also, some wanted Jacob to die and I was considering…well, read the a/n at the end so I don't give anything away! Enjoy the next chapter and I will try very hard to get it long but I don't know how that will go…_

_Chapter 13_

_BPOV_

One of the ambulance people stuck an oxygen mask over my face. "You just inhaled some smoke, you should be fine." the woman smiled at me.

Then I saw the firefighter that was pulling me out of the fire and I ripped off my mask and ran to him. "Have you found Jacob yet?" I asked panicked.

"Yes. You should sit back down and rest." the firefighter said and led me to the back of the fire truck again to put on my oxygen mask.

"Is he okay?" I asked before I put on the mask.

"He is okay, they are loading him into the ambulance right now. He just inhaled some smoke. It's a very good thing he was in the bathroom when the fire happened. I'm Tristan Bullman." he said and stuck his hand out. I shook it. "You can take your oxygen off now." he said, helping me take it off.

"Why is Jake going to the hospital if he just inhaled some smoke?"

"Just making sure. We know you are okay because you were not in the building at the time. Just precaution, really. The ambulance hasn't left quiet yet but it will be leaving in a few minutes, do you want to ride with him?"

"Yes!" I said and Tristan laughed. He showed me the way and I hopped into the back of the ambulance.

Jake grinned up at me and I smiled back, "I'm okay." he coughed. I just rolled my eyes.

-----

"Alice?" I said into my phone.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she asked, picking up on my panicked voice.

"Well, my house and shop just got caught on fire." I said.

Silence. Then, "Oh. My. God! Are you serious? Bella, where are you? Are you okay? Are your customers okay? When did this happen?" she just started shooting off questions.

I sighed, "Alice, I'm fine. I'm at the hospital because Jake just inhaled some smoke. It was around 6:30 so everyone was gone."

"Jake?" she asked, curious, "What where you doing with him?"

I fidgeted, I forgot I didn't tell Alice or Rosalie that I was going out with Jake, "Um, he is kind of my boyfriend." it came out as a question.

"Your _kind of _going out with Jake?" her voice became shrill. "When? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It happened, like, I don't know, a couple days ago!" I said defensively. I was amazed at where the direction of our conversation was going.

"I'm going over there." she said quickly and hung up. I sighed and waited in Jake's room, sitting by his bed.

"Do you want to stay with me?" he asked. "Actually, I'm surprised you aren't freaking out. Normal people would do that, you know."

"I'm not normal." I said.

His eyes met mine and he smiled. "Are you going to stay with me?"

"I suppose." Then it hit me. "Jake. I have no clothes, I have nothing. I don't even have any money. Ugh, this sucks."

"Finally, a somewhat rational response!"

"Bella?" I heard a voice say and I stuck my head out of the door. There was Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Jessica. They ran towards me and hugged me, "Thank God your okay!" Rosalie squealed.

"I'm not the one in the hospital bed! Jake should be gone in an hour or so though."

"Where are you staying?" Emmett asked. "Your welcome to stay with Rose and me."

"I am staying with Jake." I said and looked at him. Jacob smiled at me from his bed.

The doctor walked in and she pursed her lips at the sight of all of us but she smiled at Jake. Dr. Kully was very pretty. She had long blond hair with sparkly blue eyes and a long lean body. "Excuse me." she said brusquely to me and shoved me out of the way. "How are you, Mr. Black?" she asked sweetly.

"I feel good." Jake said.

"That's good!" Dr. Kully crowed. "In fact, you could probably check out right now." she said. "If you guys could please leave so he can change and then we can sign out and leave." she said to everyone but her cold, blue eyes lingered on my face.

Everyone filed out but I stayed behind. "Jake? I'll see you outside." I said and went up to him and kissed him. I looked at Dr. Kully but she wasn't watching me, she was writing something on her clipboard.

_EPOV_

My cell phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. Alice. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Edward?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Bella has been in a fire." she said, "but she is okay. Jake just inhaled some smoke and should be fine. They are at the hospital right now. Edward, she has nothing. She is going to live with Jake."

"Jake? Why Jake?" I asked, honestly curious. I didn't know she hang out with Jacob Black that much.

"He's her boyfriend, Edward. I'm at the hospital and they are checking Jake out but I was wondering if you could give me some money so me and Bella can go on a shopping spree tomorrow to buy some clothes. Everyone is pitching in to help and I'm sure Bella would appreciate if you did to."

"Yea, sure. How much do you want?" I said, that last part Alice said pretty much means I had to help out or Alice was going to kick my butt.

"Anything would be good." she said. I heard some talking in the background. "Okay, I have to go. Me and Bella will come get the money tomorrow." I heard a "what about money" in the background and I recognized Bella's voice before she hung up.

"What's up?" Lauren asked.

"Bella's been in a fire." I said and Lauren just sighed.

"Is she okay?"

"Yea. Jake, her boyfriend, just inhaled some smoke. Would you mind pitching in some money. Bella lost everything in the fire."

She sighed heavily again, "I guess I cant pitch in fifty bucks or so."

"Thank you." I said and kissed her. "I know Bella will appreciate it."

_BPOV_

Alice dragged me through Jake's door and down to her car. "Quit being a baby." she said as she shoved me into the passenger seat. "We gotta pick up Rosalie and then get the money from Edward and maybe Lauren will want to come…" she trailed off.

We picked up Rosalie who slid into the back seat and then drove over the Edward's. Lauren and him met us outside.

"Hey, Lauren?" Alice called, "want to come shopping with us?" she asked as Edward handed her some money.

"Thanks!" I called at him before Lauren could say anything.

"Actually, I will come. Oh and Bella? I got some money for you too." she said kissing Edward quickly. "What are you going to do today?" she asked him.

"Hang out with the guys." Edward said as Lauren got into the back seat. She blew a kiss to him and Alice drove off.

"Here you go." she said and she handed me the money.

I was in shock, Lauren was being nice, "Thank you, Lauren, really. It means a lot to me." I smiled at her and she smiled back but her eyes were cold.

We spent the day shopping at the mall and then right when we were about to leave we heard gunshots.

_Wow. Okay, this was kind of a filler until the end. I am just soo evil but I had to put something in there! I know you guys want to kill me but I will update as soon as I can._

_**IMPORTANT:**__ Okay…so I was thinking of doing another story but it was going to be an alternate ending to Twilight Corner starting with Jacob dying and the story just taking a different path. Is that a good idea? I am also going to be doing "deleted scenes" at the end of the story. Like when Edward told Alice about Rae Lynn. _

_Please Review! I love getting reviews, lol._

_appirates_


	14. Chapter 14

_Fifteen reviews!! Okay, well, we have a snow day today because there is a freak blizzard outside right now. I won't be surprised if we have a two hour late start tomorrow either. Anyways, here if the chapter. Enjoy!_

_Chapter 14_

_BPOV_

We were just going to walk out of the JcPenney's door to go out to Alice's car when we heard gunshots. I immediately dunked.

"Everyone get down! NOW!" A gunman shouted and herded Alice, Rosalie, Lauren, and I to the middle of the store where everyone else was at. I looked around and counted _twenty_ gunman. Tears gathered in my eyes and threatened to spill over. I looked over at Lauren who was balling and shaking so bad she couldn't even stand up. Then I looked at Rosalie and saw her hand in her pocket. She was trying to call 911 without getting caught.

"Everyone sit down! You get your hand out of your pocket" The same gunman said to Rosalie and everyone sat. There was about fifty of us including the employees. "Now, I want all of you guys to strip you clothes and change into these." He said throwing blue suits to us all that they were wearing. "Change right now and give us all electronic devices" he barked out harshly.

I changed quick so nobody would see anything but Lauren was shaking so bad she couldn't get her pants undone so I helped her. "I'm scared, Bella." she said, clinging to me.

"Shhh. You'll be fine." I said gathering her into my arms. Now was not the time to hold grudges against my enemy. She buried her face in my shoulder and cried. The tears spilt over my own face.

Alice and Rosalie joined us. "Are you guys okay?" Alice whispered.

"Shut up!" one of the gunman barked, shoving Alice with the butt of his gun. She whimpered.

Then we heard gunshots from another part of the mall and everyone screamed. "SHUT UP!" The leader said. I closed my eyes and Lauren squeezed onto me harder. Both of our tears just kept flowing, both of us scared out of our minds.

I just had to make Alice go to the smallest mall in New York. It was pretty small (_a/n I am making this up as I go. I have never gone to New York so bear with me please.)_ there was only one big store, JcPenney's, and a couple of not so big stores and that was it.

"You." the lead gunman pointed to Lauren, "come with me."

"Please, no, no. no, _please_." she said, clinging to me even harder.

"Get up." he barked harshly and grabbed her. Another gunman grabbed me and they pulled us apart.

"No!" she screamed, trying to fight him. "No! Bella! Alice! Rosalie, help me!" she whimpered but stopped fighting as he towed her away to the break room for the employees. I heard her crying and low voices deliberating.

Alice and Rosalie looked at me, tears streaming down their own faces. "What do you think they are doing to her?" Rose whispered to me and I shrugged. "I wish we never came here today." Rose said and then she collapsed into sobs. A gunman shushed her but she couldn't stop.

"Shut the hell up." the gunman said then pointed the end of the barrel to her head. "Shut up, or I will make you shut up!" he threatened. Me and Alice hung onto each other and shook with fear. Rosalie immediately stifled her sobs. Me and Alice hugged her and we sat there for a while, the three of us hugging and crying and listening to everyone else crying.

-----

A few hours passed and a couple of people had fell asleep or was knocked unconscious. There was actually one guy that had been shot in the leg. I didn't think he was going to survive.

Finally Lauren came out of the room with the gunman escorting her. But there was something wrong with this picture…

Lauren had a gun with her too. She looked at my shocked expression and she grinned evilly. Alice and Rosalie gasped in shock.

"Bellllllla! Come over here please!" she said in a mocking tone. I didn't move and she said something to the gunman behind her. He came over to me and grabbed me roughly waving over two other guys who grabbed me. I fought and fought but I was no match for the three of them. The threw me into the employee room with Lauren and they locked the door from the outside. "Hey, Bella." Lauren said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Lauren laughed, "Don't you remember that incident in high school? Where you embarrassed me in front of the whole school?" she frowned at the memory.

"What? I didn't do anything to you." I said carefully.

"Oh, yes you did. You did lots of stuff to me. Remember prom? Where you went to with my boyfriend! Mine! He left me for you! And then everyone wanted you to announce who the prom king and queen was. Of course it was me and your boyfriend and so you got jealous. Remember you tripped," she said the tripped with air quotations, "over the microphone cord and you ripped my dress! I was practically butt naked in front of _everyone_!" She hissed at me, coming closer to me. "Then you tried to help me up but you _accidentally_ tripped me and I fell off the stage and broke my leg. It was all your fault! All your fault!" she screamed at me. "I never got my revenge and I was going to let it go. But then I started dating Edward. God, he was everything I wanted, so I decided to get revenge on you for everything you did to me."

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked after a few minutes passed. This girl was nuts.

"Eh, years. I was about to let it go but I saw the way Edward looks at you. Every time he sees you his eyes lit up and I want to be that girl. I just need you out of the picture and I am going to torture you slowly. Bit by bit." she said, coming so close we were practically nose to nose.

"No he doesn't look at me like that. I love Jake."

"So? I can never have him fully. He can never be mine until your gone."

"He was always yours!" I protested.

"NO! Don't you understand? Edward Cullen loves you!"

"He does?"

"Yes!" she hissed, "God, your so blind, Bella. I swear." she said and rolled her eyes.

I slid to the floor slowly, shocked. I started shaking my head, "no." I kept repeating.

"Yes." she said and then she smiled evilly again. "Your going to pay for this." She grabbed my face and I looked into her eyes. All I saw was pure hatred. "I am going to torture you so bad that you will be screaming for death. That is my revenge." She said.

"No, please, Lauren, no. I'll move. I'll disappear with Jake. Just let me go! I'll never look at Edward again."

"That won't work! Edward will grow sad and mopey. It won't work and so you are going to die. Anyways Jacob Black was always on my side, he task was to distract you."

"But I'll be gone anyways." I said, shell-shocked by what she said about Jake. She had to be lying but I had this gut feeling she wasn't.

"Yes, well, you can't come back from death and you can if you run away. He can't leave me to go find you." she said and then knocked on the door twice. It opened and she waved goodbye before walking through the doorway.

"Hello." the lead gunman said, "I'm Leif." Then he came towards me.

_APOV_

I heard Bella screaming from the employee break room. Me and Rosalie were huddled together sobbing.

"I think they are going to kill her." Rosalie whispered to me. I just nodded. They were going to kill her and I could feel it.

_Oh My God. You guys are going to kill me aren't you? But then you wouldn't know what happened next would you? Please Review and I will try my super hardest to update before the weekend but if I can't I will on Saturday for sure! _

_Well, I almost started crying when I wrote this. I apologize in advance if I can't update before Saturday because I have a civics project and two english projects to work on!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! You guys are the best! Oh, AU means Alternate Universe._

_Whoa, long a/n lol. _

_appirates_


	15. Chapter 15

_Well, we have the day off again! Yippie! Two days in a row, which means only a three day week for school. But we do have to make it up at the end of the year. 16 reviews you guys! Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy the next chapter!_

_Chapter 15_

_BPOV_

Leif had slashed me all over with his knife. My head wad dizzy from all the blood. I was going to die.

"Leif!" Lauren suddenly shouted and opened the door. "No! What are you doing? Your supposed to be killing her slowly not fast."

"I am." he protested, "what do you think I'm doing? She's been screaming for hours."

"I want _days_." she said. Then she stalked over to me and slapped me hard across the face. Her rings cutting my left cheek open. I whimpered in pain.

"She can hardly move." Leif said, annoyed. "You're the one that's going to kill her fast!"

"No I am not. Stop arguing with me. Your the one killing her fast! Look at her! I'm surprised you haven't slit her throat yet!"

"Do you want me to?" he threated then moved behind me and put the knife up to my throat.

"Please." I said in a weak voice. "Please." I repeated then closed my eyes, waiting for it to happen.

"Don't you dare!" I heard Lauren scream at him.

"I will." he threatened again and I felt my skin break slowly and I shut my eyes tighter.

"Stop!" she screeched. My skin broke just a little more and then I heard a gunshot. My eyes flew open and the knife fell away from my throat.

I looked around where I was sitting and blood was pooling around me. Lauren had just shot Leif…in the head. His eyes stared up, unseeing.

I screaming and then fainted from the rust-and-salt smell of the blood.

_RPOV_

I heard a gunshot then I heard Bella scream. Everyone else started panicking.

"Shut up." one of the gunman said and then pointed his gun up to the ceiling and shot to shut us up. "This is falling a part." I heard him say to another gunman and that one just nodded, agreeing.

I heard the employee door open and Lauren hobbled out, dragging Bella who was covered in blood. Everyone started screeching again. I looked over at Alice clinging to me and her eyes were wide open then the tears started spilling again, just rolling down her face, soaking her shirt.

"You!" Lauren pointed to a gunman, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and I wondered why. "Get over here and take care of this." she said, pointing to the employee room.

Alice scooted over again and looked into the room. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed a hold of me again. "What? What is it?" I murmured.

"Lauren…I think…she…sh-shot one…of the gunman." she said through her sobs. "Is Bella even alive?"

I looked at Bella. She was laying on the floor but I could see her chest rise and fall. She must have fainted from the sight of the blood. "She's alive. She just fainted."

Alice buried her head into my shoulder. I looked around. People were crying, one little girl was crying. I didn't see her parents anywhere.

"Alice." I murmured. "Look, that little girl. I'll be right back." I said and Alice moved out of my way, not really seeing. I crawled over to the little girl. She was crying out for her mommy. "Where is your mommy?" I asked her.

The little girl looked at me with her hazel eyes, a lock of her blond hair falling into them. "She went to a different store and left me here. She said to stay here with Aunty Rhonda."

"Where is your Aunty Rhonda?"

"I don't know. The gunman came and she ran off. Told me to wait here, she was going to press that special button to call the police. Aunty Rhonda works here."

"She went to call the police and never came back?" I ask, horrified that they had killed her aunt Rhonda.

The little girl nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Sally." she said, her voice shaking from fear. I grabbed a hold of her and rocked her, letting her tears flow onto me. "I want my mommy." she moaned.

"It's okay, Sally. Do you want to know my name?" I asked her. She nodded her head weakly. "My name is Rosalie but everyone calls me Rose."

"Like the flower?" she asked.

"Just like the flower." I said then saw Alice crawling over to us. "This is Alice, one of my best friends."

Sally looked at Alice and smiled. "Hi Alice." she whispered before falling asleep in my arms.

_BPOV_

I woke up in a different room. This one had a window and it was dark. I moaned and tried to sit up but I couldn't, I was in so much pain. Then I finally realized there was lights in the window. I tried my hardest to get up and finally managed. I looked out the window and there were tons of police cars, ambulances, the fire department. Someone passed by my window and I knocked on it frantically. The police officer looked back.

"Help me." I mouthed and the police officer immediately smashed open the window. "Help me." I repeated out loud.

"Are you hurt?" he asked then looked at my blood-soaked clothes. "Guys, over here!" he shouted. About five other police officers came over and they dragged me out the window and to the solid ground.

I was free. I was immediately towed into an ambulance and drove to the hospital.

_LPOV_

I had just killed my brother. _I had just killed my brother!_ Tears threatened to over flow. This was all Bella's fault. I dragged Bella into a room, shut the light off, and locked the door. Then I heard sirens and I cussed.

I walked into the middle of the room where everyone was at. They heard the sirens too and some smiled. I looked at Rosalie holding a little girl. Alice and Rose were grinning like they were about to be saved.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE SAVED!" I screamed and everyone looked at me, fear in there eyes. "Your all going to die." I turned toward the gunman. "Kill them…all." I said then walked out of the room back to where Bella was at. But the window was broken and she was gone.

"No!" I screamed then I heard gunshots and other people screaming. All of a sudden police officers were swarming into that broken window and I fell to the ground, one police officer took my gun and handcuffed me, telling me my rights.

_APOV_

"Kill them all." I just heard Lauren say then she swept away. Rosalie immediately pushed Sally behind her, protecting her. Gunshots rang out and I dunked. Then I heard gunshots behind me and the police swarming in from the room Bella was in.

All of the gunman put down there guns. I looked over at Rosalie but she was on the ground, blood pouring from her stomach.

I screamed.

_Well, I didn't think this chapter was very good so sorry about that! I have a soar throat right now and my dad thinks he has strep so I might have that which sucks because I never had that before and I heard it sucks. Hopefully it's just a symptom of the common cold or my throat is just dry. Also, sorry for all the point of view changes, I needed them. Thanks for reading and please review. They are always appreciated._

_appirates_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sixteen reviews! Thank you for my reviewers, I love you guys. This chapter is dedicated to __**You-wont-see-an-iguana-here**__ and__** timmy**__ because there reviews made me laugh and __**you-wont-see-an-iguana-here**__ reviewed every chapter! I really appreciate that and it makes me happy. Hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Chapter 16_

_BPOV_

They wheeled me into a room. I had just got back from the ER where I saw Rosalie, fighting for her life.

"Press that button if you need anything, dear." a nurse said, pointing to a red button above my head.

"Okay." I said.

"Oh, and you have a visitor already!" she crowed opening up the door and letting in my visitor.

It was Edward and I watched his eyes. Lauren was right, they light up at the sight of me. I blushed and the nurse shut the door. My heart beat faster.

"How are you?" Edward asked, sitting in a chair next to my bed.

I smiled, "All right, I guess. You heard what happened?"

"Of course, Bella. I was at the sight when I got a call from Emmett who got a call from the police that said Rosalie Hale was being held hostage at the small New York Mall. I drove Emmett over there with Jasper. I asked them about Lauren Mallory and they said that she was the one holding everyone hostage." Suddenly he started crying.

"Er, it's okay Edward. Everyone's fine, right? No one died?"

He looked up, serious. "No," then he he turned on the TV and flipped it to the news. BREAKING NEWS were sprawling across the screen. "Listen." he murmured turning up the volume.

"We just got some breaking news, the New York Columbia Mall was just held hostage by Lauren Mallory. Lauren is in custody." the female anchor reported and a picture of Lauren popped up. "It is said that she was only doing this to kill Isabella Swan." The picture of Lauren was replaced by a picture of me. "The police have not told us the reason why. There was about eighty shoppers and thirty gunman. Three gunman are dead, one was Lauren Mallory's brother which was killed by her hand, the other two killed by the police. There was ten people killed, twelve in critical condition, and seventeen injured. One of the injured is indeed Bella Swan but they said she should be out of the hospital in a week. It is said that Rosalie Hale, one of Bella Swan's friends, is in critical condition and is still fighting for her life. I am Andrea Canlum and we will keep you updated." The screen went black for a second then it went back to the show before that.

"No." I whispered. "No! NO!" I screamed.

"Sh, Bella, it's okay. Rose is going to be okay."

"No." I said, the tears flowing. I have been crying so much the past couple of days. "All those people are dead because of _me_. Me, Edward! Me!"

"Why did she even go after you?" he asked, his emerald eyes holding mine.

"I don't know." I said, then blushed.

"You're a horrible liar, Bella. Tell the truth."

"It's too embarrasing."

"Please." he begged, coming closer, his breath fanning on my face.

My mind went blank for a second, "she wanted you. She said you loved me and that she could never fully have you until I was gone. She said Jake helped her." I blurted out suddenly then slapped my hand over my mouth.

He sat back in the chair. "Really?"

I nodded, my face getting redder.

"Jacob Black helped her? I'm going to kill him!" he seethed, his hands curling into fists.

"I don't know, she said that. I don't know if she is lying or not. But I believe her because in my gut I can tell."

"Oh, Bella. This is a disaster. I feel so bad, if I just never met Lauren this wouldn't have happened."

"How did you even meet her?"

"I bumped into her when I was walking home."

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Lauren was right though."

"About what?" I asked.

"I love you." he said. "And I'll understand if you don't love me after this."

My heart beat was so loud I was positive he could hear it. "I love you, too." I murmured and he smiled.

"Just sleep, Bella. You need it." he grinned his crooked smile that I loved. That was the last thing I saw before I feel asleep.

_APOV_

The doctor walked out. Emmett, Jasper, and I have been waiting for him for hours.

"Alice Brandon?" the doctors asked. I shot up.

"Is she okay?" I walked up to him. I could hear Emmett and Jasper come up behind me. Jasper squeezed my shoulder.

"She should be okay. We nearly lost her but she survived."

Emmett sank to the floor, crying tears of joy. I started crying too. "Thank you! Thank you!" I said to the doctor before pulling him into a hug. "God, you have no idea how I feel! She should be okay?"

The doctor looked uncomfortable so I let go. "Your very welcome. If you could only have one person visit her today, she is exhausted."

"Emmett." Jasper said, helping him up. "You can go."

"Thank you." He murmured to Jasper, "when will she be able to get out?" he asked the doctor.

"In a couple weeks, probably three weeks or a month." _(a/n I am just giving a guess. But a reviewer told me that surviving from a gunshot to the stomach was hard to survive from so I would think she would need to be in the hospital for a while.)_

_RPOV_

"Emmett?" my voice was hoarse.

"Oh, Rose. I love you so much!" Emmett came up to me and kissed me. Her rested his forehead against mine. "I love you." he murmured again.

"I love you, too." I croaked then closed my eyes, I was so exhausted.

"Do you want me to stay with you. I wont mind if you fall asleep."

"Yes, please."

He grabbed the chair and moved it next to my bed before sitting into it. He grabbed my hand and kissed it before holding onto it. "Just sleep, my Rose. I'm so glad you pulled through."

I closed my eyes, my mouth in a smile.

_Well, I think this is a good place to stop. Please review. I loved all my reviews! They were fantastic and they always make my day. This chapter is kind of a filler, so sorry about that. But Edward and Bella got together. Hope you liked it, I thought it was time for them to get together because I hate stories where they take forever to get together, lol! _

_appirates_


	17. Chapter 17

_Sixteen reviews! That is what I'm pretty much averaging and I love that many reviews. I love everyone who is reading and I love my reviewers even more! Virtual Edward shaped cookies for everyone, lol. I have been struggling on to make Jacob evil or not. Oh, it is ExB story from now on, okay? Enjoy the next chapter!_

_Chapter 17_

_EPOV_

I watched Bella's chest rise and fall. She had been sleeping soundly for a while, since the nurse came in and knocked her out with medicine. I heard the door open and I turned around, still holding onto Bella's hand.

"Edward?" Jake said, surprised. I squeezed Bella's hand even tighter.

"Yes." I said curtly, "why are you here?"

"Well, Bella is my girlfriend." he said then rolled his eyes. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I came here right away to make sure your 'girlfriend' was okay." I sneered.

"What's your problem, man?" Jake asked, getting defensive.

"What's my problem? I didn't help Lauren plan her attack on Bella, that's my problem!"

He didn't even react, "did Lauren tell you that? Yea, you caught me! I helped Lauren and since you know so much what did I do to help Lauren? I wasn't even there!"

"You had to distract Bella." I said.

"Oh yes, because our plan just worked so perfect that after you kissed her she came running to me. We totally planned that."

"You could've found some other way to get her." I said but I knew it was useless. Lauren was lying, like usually. Jake must have saw that I had given up on the fight because he smirked. "Sorry, I just got a little touchy. Bella said that Lauren mentioned that you helped her out."

"Look, Lauren's a liar. She said Bella said stuff about her but that wasn't true. It was the other way around."

"I figured."

Bella stirred and Jacob perked up. Jake really did love her.

"Hello, sweetheart." Jake said and Bella opened her eyes. Did she remember that she said she loved me? I held my breath.

"Hi." she said nervously. "Edward, could you leave the room, I think me and Jake need to talk." then she squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"Yea, sure." I said, walking out of the room.

_BPOV_

"What do you need to talk about? What Lauren said was a lie. You know that." Jake said, taking Edward's spot and toke my hand in his. I slid my hand out of his and Jake's eyes narrowed.

"Well, we still need to talk." I said, taking a deep breath.

"About what?" he asked, guarded.

I took another breath, "I think we need to see other people." I said. Jake's smile fell from his face. "I'm sorry, Jake, I love someone else."

"Edward." he hissed and I didn't say anything at all. He took that as confirmation and he stormed outside of the room. I heard him yelling at Edward and I flinched.

"You stole my girlfriend, I can't believe you would do that." Jake accused Edward as I eavesdropped on them.

"I simply told her how I felt and she said she loved me too, I can't help that and neither can you." Edward said in his calm, velvet voice.

"Your going to pay for this, Cullen." Jake threatened. I heard a sharp _shhhh_ from a nurse or doctor and then Jake's footsteps pounded away from the room. Edward walked into my room.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine." he smiled and I tried to smile back but it hurt. I grimaced.

_5 months later (sorry for it being such a time jump but it's necessary)_

Aw, it was finally May. Suddenly I heard the music and I got in line after Rosalie. Rose started to walk down the aisle with Emmett on her arm. They departed once they got to the end and then it was mine and Edward's turn.

Then the music changed once I got to the end of the aisle and stood next to Rosalie.

Alice came down the aisle on Carlisle's arm.

They said their vows. "You may now kiss the bride." the priest said and Jasper and Alice kissed.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Edward whistled and Alice and Jasper were grinning so wide I thought there smiles where going to fly off their faces.

-----

Edward and I danced across the dance floor. "I love you." he whispered into my ear.

"I love you, too." I said and we kissed. The song ended and we sat down at the bride and groom table. I drank my sparkling apple juice while Edward sipped at his wine.

"I still can't believe Alice and Jasper got married so quickly." Edward said.

I scooted my chair closer to his and laid my head on his shoulder, "They are in love, that's why they got married only a couple months after getting engaged. Soon they'll are going to have children just like me and you."

Edward smiled at me, "I think it's a girl." he said, his hands moving to cover my stomach even though I wasn't showing yet.

"It's a boy." I insisted.

Edward just shook his head, "your just too stubborn for your own good, Bella. It's a girl."

"I'm stubborn? I think you are."

"It's a girl." he said again, smoothing my hair from my face. "Do you want to go back to the room? You should rest after dancing so much."

"No, it's Alice's special night and I want to be here for it. I'll just sit here and you can have some fun."

"It's no fun without you, Bella." he murmured and put his head on top of mine. "I can't wait to be a family." he said. I smiled. Then suddenly his phone went off. "Hello?" he asked. He glanced at me quickly. "Mhmmm. Bella? I'll be a second okay?" he asked me and I nodded. He got up and walked into the hotel. I leaned back into my chair and looked up at the stars twinkling in the dark sky. Edward came back after a while, "Sorry about that, love."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"No one." he said quickly, too quickly.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"It was nothing, Bella." he said.

I got up nosily, "why can't you just tell me? I know it had something to do with me. I saw you glance at me when you picked up. Do you think I'm stupid?" I hissed at him and started to walk into the lobby but his arm wound around my waist and he stopped me.

"It was nothing." he explained quickly and I narrowed my eyes.

"Sure, it was nothing." I said sarcastically and I wiggled out of his embrace before marching inside and into the elevator. Edward caught the elevator door just as it was about to close. I sighed in frustration. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Your in a delicate condition." he explained. "It's going to upset you and the baby."

I stamped my foot, "screw my condition. Just tell me already!"

Edward sighed in defeat, "My boss called. He wanted me to take over a case about Cassy Mullons pressing charges against someone."

I snorted, "and that would upset me?"

"Well, she is pressing charges against her abusive boyfriend, James." he said. The elevator door opened to our hotel room floor but I didn't move. Edward searched my face anxiously. "They want you to testify against him. They also want you to testify against Lauren, I told them no to both."

"Why? If it helps get them in jail. Take the case, Edward. I'll testify for both." I said smoothly, stepping out of the elevator, even though I was scared stiff.

_What? Oh. My. God. No, they are not married. Yes Bella is pregnant, yes it is Edward's child…maybe, lol. No, it's Edward's. So this one was kind of a filler too, but whatever. It's a chapter, right? Hope you liked it, I don't think this one was my best either. I'm running out of ideas!! People help me! LoL! So, to clear something else up, Jake is not evil. He never helped Lauren._

_Please Review!_

_appirates_


	18. Chapter 18

_18 reviews this time! Okay so I got this one idea from __**Ranny-x**__. Thank you for the idea even though it was a q question you asked but it helped. Thank you to my reviewers, much appreciated. Enjoy the next chapter!_

_Chapter 18_

_BPOV_

_There was laughter. I whipped my head around. Laughter everywhere. "We have you now, Bella." a voice that sounded a lot like Lauren's echoed to me. "Your going to pay." More laughter._

_"I hate you, Bella. It's all your fault!" James' voice came to me and they appeared._

_"No!" I screamed and thrashed against the rope holding me to my seat. "No!"_

_"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Lauren chanted. I saw James draw out that blasted knife that Leif used on me. "Do it." Lauren encouraged._

_"No, Leif wouldn't want you to do this. Please." I begged._

_"Bella?" I heard a far away voice ask, Edward's voice. "Bella?" it was closer._

_"Edward!" I screamed and something was shaking me._

"Bella! Wake up!" Edward said and my eyes fluttered open. Edward was standing over me, a worried expression on your face. "Shh, Bella, you were screaming. Are you okay? Same dream you've been having for the past couple months?"

"Yes." I said, "it's awful Edward."

"Shhh. Your okay now, just go to sleep." He got into bed next to me and started humming my lullaby.

"Thank you, Edward." I murmured as he wrapped his strong arms around me and drew me to his chest.

_RPOV_

Ever since I was out of the hospital I was looking for Sally but I couldn't find her anywhere. I tried the police but they said they didn't have the authority to tell me.

I drove down New York, looking for orphanages now. Then I spotted one and pulled over.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A young woman asked me. There were children running all over the place and I smiled. I wish my house looked like this.

"I'm looking for a Sally? She was at the mall during the shooting?"

"Are you Rosalie?" The woman asked.

"Yes, Rosalie Hale."

"Well, we have your Sally! Your all she talks about. She said you saved her life. I saw that story on the news and you did. You gave her, her life even though she lost her aunt and her mother and she doesn't know her father…" the woman trailed off. "Oh! I'm Jamie." she said sticking out her hand. I shook it. "I suppose you want to meet Sally."

"Of course, I've been looking for her since I got out of the hospital. Five months now."

"Well, she's this way." Jamie led me to a room and Sally was sitting on the bed, playing with some Barbies.

"Hello, Sally." I said and Sally looked up before running into my open arms.

"Rose!" She crowed. "I missed you and wondered when you would find me."

"I've been looking for you. Can you excuse me for a moment?" I asked her. She nodded her head and went back to the Barbie's. "Emmett, I found her!" I said into my phone. "I've been thinking, we should adopt her. She lost both her mom and aunt and she doesn't know who her dad is. Only her mother knew that."

"You want to adopt her?" Emmett asked, "How come I had a feeling you were going to say that?"

"Please, Emmett. Bella's pregnant and Alice just got married. What do we have?"

"Each other." He answered automatcially and I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, she needs someone. She's here in an orphanage."

He sighed, "You can handle this?"

"Yes!"

"I'll see you there in five." he said and I told him the address.

I waited for a little bit, just visiting with Sally when Emmett arrived. "Well?" I asked. Emmett chewed on his lip and deliberated. He looked at Sally long and hard.

"Do you really want to do this, Rose?"

"Yes, Emmett. I would love to have children."

"Children cost a lot." He pointed out gently.

"Well, we both have jobs and my dad's rich of course, money is not a problem! Emmett stop making excuses, you know you want her just like I do!"

He sighed then smiled, "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Really? Ohmigod! Emmett!" I screeched and jumped into his arms, planting kisses on his lips repeatedly.

"We're in public, Rose." he said and laughed. Jamie showed up just then.

"We're going to adopt Sally!" I crowed.

"Are you guys a married couple?" Jamie asked.

"No, but it should be no problem. I'll just adopt her and then when me and Emmett get married he can adopt her too."

"Congratulations on your engagement." Jamie said.

"Oh, we aren't engaged but Emmett is never getting rid of me." I said taking his hand and Jamie laughed.

"Well." Jamie said, "an adoption usually takes a couple days _(a/n guessing again! Please bear with me with all this time stuff)_ but it should go smoothly. You have enough financial to take her?"

"Yes, my dad is pretty hefty with money and I know he will help out and me and Emmett both have jobs." I explained.

"Then it should be okay." she smiled at me warmly. "Follow me to sign the papers and we just have to do an inspection of your house and get Sally checked out to make sure nothing is wrong with her and then she's yours."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I gushed.

"No problem." Jamie smiled at me.

_BPOV_

I sighed. It was so lonely in Edward's apartment when he was at work. Good thing the construction company was almost done rebuilding Twilight Corner after the fire and thank goodness I had insurance on the building!

Suddenly the door opened and I got on the defensive, what if it was a robber? I looked around the corner and dropped my cup of hot chocolate. "Renee!" I screamed and ran into her arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Oh, Bella, it's so good to see you too!" Renee gushed. Edward smiled and walked into the kitchen to clean up my hot chocolate mess.

"Oh, Edward, you don't have to do that. I'll clean it up." I said, already bending down to pick up my cup. Good thing it was just a cheap plastic cup thing and not glass and good thing the chocolate feel on the kitchen tile.

"No, it's okay, Bella. I don't want you to tax yourself." Edward said, shooing me away.

I rolled my eyes. "I think I can do it right now. It's not like I'm fat yet." I said then I slapped my hand across my mouth and my eyes widened as I looked at my mother. She gave me a strange look then realization dawned on her.

"Bella, are you pregnant?"

"Er, yes? But it was an accident! We got carried away one day….just went to far…" I explained in a hurry but Renee just smiled.

"Do I look like a grandmother to you?" she teased me.

"Well…" I said struggling to find the right answer but I just smiled.

"Oh, Bella! I don't look that old, do I?"

"Of course not!"

"Thank God." Renee said and relaxed.

"Where's Phil?" I asked.

"Oh, he had to stay behind." she said and then she drew me to the couch and we talked. We talked about baby names. We talked about marriages. We talked about the pros and cons of bassinettes and cribs. We just had a good time.

Renee looked at the clock. "It's already eleven at night. I think I need to get back to my hotel room."

I pouted, "you can stay here! We have an extra room over there. We haven't changed it into a nursery yet because we are moving into the apartment on top of my store after it's rebuilt. Edward and I designed it and everything so we have it the way we want. Plus, we have insurance on it so it won't really cost anything."

"I suppose I could stay here tonight."

"When are you going back to Jacksonville?" I asked.

"I'm leaving Sunday." she said. It was Thursday.

I hugged her again, "it's so good to see you." I said and then the tears started. I was just so happy to see her.

_Well I thought this was a good place to stop. __**Rammy-x **__gave me the idea to have Rose and Emmett adopt Sally and I liked it so, thank you for that! Please review, and has anyone seen He's just not that into you? Is it good? I might go to that tonight._

_Please Review!_

_appirates_


	19. Chapter 19

_18 reviews! Thank you to all my reviewers. **IMPORTANT:** Okay, so I am seriously considering on putting my story on hiatus. Yea, don't start freaking out yet. I'm not going to but if I really can't update it just might for a couple months. So here are my reasons for not updating:_

_1. Softball started so I hardly have any time because I just stay after school and wait for it to start._

_2. Well, last weekend I went to my cousin's skating show and then when we got back on Sunday I went to the skating show we had where I live. Then, we watched the TWILIGHT MOVIE!!! (:_

_3. After softball comes a shower, then supper, then homework that I didn't get done before softball. After all that Im just too dang tired to even think about writing._

_4. I'm only updating today because a freak snowstorm came in today. _

_Oh, this is also **important**! I leave for Disney World in nine days for marching band. It's April 3-8. So I will NOT be able to update then. This is probably going to be my last update for a while unless I find time during the weekend. Enjoy the next chapter for a while and I will try to make it long!_

Chapter 19

BPOV

I closed the door behind me. Edward and I had just dropped Renee off at the airport to catch her plane. I was sad she had to leave this Sunday but she couldn't stay forever.

"So, what did you pick out for baby names with Renee?" Edward asked while making me lunch, even though it was eggs. I wouldn't eat anything else but eggs.

"Well, we have Madison for a girl and Christian for a guy." I said. Edward sat down a plate full of steaming scrambled eggs.

"Hm, I like those names. What about Edward Jr.?"

I laughed. "Actually, I'd be fine with that."

I was eating my eggs when the telephone rang. Edward got up and answered it. "Bella?" He called, "it's for you." he said handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the reciever.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" Rose's voice said on the other line, "I'm going to adopt Sally!"

"Sally?" I asked, I didn't know Rose knew a Sally.

"Well, you know the little incident at the mall?" Rose said. "Well, a little girl named Sally was all alone. Her mom and aunt died during the incident, and I was protection her…" she trailed off.

"Oh, Rose. Really? You and Emmett are going to adopt her! That's fantastic!" I gushed.

"Yea, I know! It's going to take a month or two, but Jamie said everything should go by fast."

"Wow, that's great, Rose." I said when I heard a beep saying someone else is calling. I looked at the number. "I have to go, Rose. I have another call coming. Congratulations!" I said then switched to the other person. "Hello?"

"Hello, can I please speak to Edward?" a female voice said on the other end.

"Yes, one moment, please." I said handing the phone to Edward.

"Hello?" he said. "Are you sure? Your absolutely positive? Why weren't you guys watching him?" I heard buzzing from the phone and Edward walked from the kitchen to our bedroom.

Edward came back after a couple minutes. He put the phone back onto the wall. "Who was that?" I asked worried. His face was white and grim.

"Amy." he said.

I narrowed my eyes, "and who is that?"

"My co-worker. I need to go to work."

"But it's a Sunday." I pouted. Sunday was the only day I had Edward to myself.

"Yes, well, your coming with me." he said. "Grab your jacket, lets go."

I had never gone with Edward to work with him before. I have been there but just to drop off his lunch that he always forgot. "Well, what am I going to do there?"

"My secretary, Barb, might need some help with the paperwork. Bring your book just in case." Edward said grabbing my jacket and the current book I was reading for me and escorting me to the Volvo.

I rolled my eyes, "And you are doing this because…?"

"Now, don't freak out." Edward cautioned me. "But they accidentally let James out of prison."

I stopped midway into the car. "What?" my voice cracked.

Edward sighed and helped me into the car. "I'm not letting you out of my site until they catch him again."

"So, what? He's coming after me?" I asked, panicked as he drove away from the apartment.

"That's what they think." he said, tense. His knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. "But I won't let him touch you."

Then my cell phone rang and I froze at the sight of the number flashing on my screen.

_Well, sorry this was such a crappy chapter!! I didn't have any idea what to put so I decided to put that. Sorry, I am still considering on putting this story on hiatus. Tell me if you would rather wait a couple months and get a slew of chapters or try to get a chapter in whenever I can. Reviews much appreciated! Sorry for such a short chapter._

_appirates_


	20. Chapter 20

_Twenty-one reviews! So some people are, they accidentally let James out of prison? Well, how James' escaped is going to be explained in this chapter. Thanks for the great reviews! They were fantastic! I loved them, so none of you guys wanted a hiatus, so no hiatus. **IMPORTANT:** I'm having a lot of these, lol. Okay here is the important part: I will not be able to update for 2 more weeks after this. On Friday the choir, orchestra, and marching band (which I am in, and we need to march in these very hot, black, outfits in 80-90 degree weather) leave for DISNEY WORLD, we don't get back until Thursday morning (like 2 a.m.)!! I'm so excited and I really need to start packing. Also, the next weekend I won a turkey hunt and that's when that is and our family is coming over for Easter so if I did get back home on Saturday I still won't be able to write. Whoa, long a/n. Enjoy the next chapter!_

_Chapter 20_

_BPOV_

"Jacob?" I said into my cell phone. Jacob said he never wanted to see me again after I broke it off with him.

"Bella, how are you?" Jacob said.

"I'm good."

"Are you still with Edward?" He spit Edward's name out like poison.

I fidgeted, wondering if I should tell him I am going to have Edward's child, "yes, Jacob, of course. I love him with my whole heart."

"You said you loved me." Jake said, hurt coloring his voice.

"But that was just puppy love, Jake."

"Bella, I truly loved you, so much. I don't know how to move on. I was going to ask you to marry me."

I just sat in the car, Edward watching me, not saying anything. Finally I sighed, "I have to go, Jake. I'm sorry, something happened…" I trailed off.

"Don't tell him anything." Edward hissed and snatched the phone from my hand. "I'm sorry, Jake, but Bella needs to go." he said before snapping the lid shut. I scowled at him and crossed my arms angrily. "Let's go." Edward said, helping me out of the car and into his office building. We took the elevator to the 3rd floor where his office was.

"Barb this is Bella. Bella, Barb." Edward introduced me to his secretary who was outside of his office.

"Hello." I said and she said hello back. Then a bleach blond girl came out in the hallway and smiled at Edward.

"Amy, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is Amy."

"Hi." I said nervously, she was gorgeous.

"Hello." she said shortly then turned her attention to Edward. "I have some files we need to look at in your office." she said, leading the way to Edward's office. I saw how Amy looked at Edward. She wanted him for herself. Edward followed her into his office and closed the door.

"Bella, could you type up these reports written. It would really help me." Barb said moving from behind her desk where her computer was.

"Sure." I said, taking her spot.

"They are right there." she said pointing to the papers with Edward's beautiful script across the page. "I have to go downstairs for a little while, if you need anything just ask Edward, of course." she smiled at me. "He talks about you all the time, you know." Barb added and winked at me before heading to the elevators.

I started typing but then I heard Edward say something and Amy giggled, it was flirty. I scowled at the computer screen and typed faster so I could get it done.

"Oh, Edward, your so funny." Amy said and giggled her flirty giggle again. I started typing even faster and in no time I was done. I looked at the clock and it flashed 1:30. My stomach growled.

"Edward." I opened up his office door. Amy was practically breathing down his neck.

Edward looked up from his desk and grinned my favorite smile it nearly took my breath away.

"I was just wondering if we could go get lunch." I said.

Edward looked at Amy, "would you come to lunch with me and Bella?" he asked her and she nodded.

We walked out into the Volvo and went to Bella Italia. I loved this place.

"So, how do they accidentally let James out of prison?" I asked Edward once we had got our food. Me and Edward were sitting next to each other and Amy was on the other side of Edward.

"Well, someone else was supposed to get out of prison and somehow the jailers must of gotten James and the other guy mixed up and let James out instead."

"Oh." I said picking up my fork. I just realized my hand was shaking.

Edward noticed. "Everything is going to be fine, Bella. Trust me." he said, kissing my forehead. I saw Amy roll her eyes at us.

We ate and I noticed that Amy completely ignored me. After we were done eating and Edward was paying the check, I decided to confront Amy, "why do you hate me so much?" I asked her.

She glared at me, "because I want Edward."

Just then Edward came back and Amy smiled at him like she was an angel. "Ready to go?" he asked us and I nodded.

-----

"I decided not to take the James case." Edward said on the way home.

"Why not? Weren't you working on it today?"

Edward shook his head, "no we weren't. Plus, I think I would be a better witness then a lawyer. I could testify against him."

"Oh." I said.

"Also, I don't think you should testify, considering your condition."

"But I want him put away." I whined as we started into our apartment.

"Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper has agreed to testify. I think there will be enough evidence against him without you." Edward said, unlocking the door.

I walked into our apartment then felt someone jerk me to the right and something hard pressed against me head.

"You've been very naughty, Bella." James said just before Edward hit him in the head with a steel pot. There was a loud bang and James and his gun fell to the floor. I ran to Edward, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward said hugging me to him. "I should've have known James would come here. I was stupid."

Just then Victoria came out of the shadows and picked up James' gun. A fired shot out toward us and I heard a scream, realizing it was mine.

_A cliffy! Don't you guys hate me? Maybe if I get a ton of reviews (hoping to get to 300 reviews, so 30 reviews) I will update tomorrow!! Review if you want that! Thank you for reading my story and if anybody is wondering, this story is far from over. Please Review! (no, Jace, just because if you find a chapter that you haven't reviewed on can you review a second time. That doesn't count, you cheater! Lol.)_

_Review!_

_appirates_


	21. Chapter 21

_So far, twenty-five reviews. Good enough for me! Well, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I decided to update tonight. But it will most likely be th_e _last update for those two weeks. Enjoy!_

_Chapter 21_

_BPOV_

Edward whipped around and moved so fast Victoria didn't even realize what was happening. Edward had picked up the pot again and smacked Victoria on the head like James before she could even react. He had kicked the gun away from them, don't want to ruin any fingerprints. Edward took out his cell phone and immediately called 911 and all this time I was standing frozen in the same spot.

I have had so many horrible life experiences. First, James beating me. Second, Lauren coming after me. Then this. James trying to kill me. Was there no hope? Was my life always going to be in danger? My tears started up again and I just cried. I sunk to the floor, getting into the fetal position, and just started rocking, not seeing anything.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward's voice was next to me but I just stared, unseeing. I heard sirens in the distance and feet pounding on the stairs. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Edward asked.

The police burst threw the door just then. Victoria and James were still knocked out.

_EPOV (1 Week Later)_

"Did you see any injuries on Isabella Swan?" the prosecution lawyer asked. I was at the trial for James beating Bella. After this trial there was going to be another one with Victoria for attempted murder and then the trail for Lauren.

"All the time." I said into the microphone.

"Could you tell us some of those injuries?"

"Well, a lot of bruises on the visual parts of her body. She always had bruises on her face and she wore sweatshirts to hid the bruises on her arms."

"How else did she hide all of those bruises?"

"Wore pants and sweatshirts. She also wore her hair down and tried to keep it around her face to hid the ones on her face."

"Did you ever see James strike Bella?"

"No."

"Is it true that he was cheating on her with Victoria Red?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have evidence of that?"

"Bella caught them kissing. After that she finally broke it off and we became good friends."

"Is it true that you and Bella Swan are in a relationship and she is currently pregnant with your child?"

"Objection!" James' lawyer called out.

"Overruled." the Judge said.

"Yes." I responded. I looked at James to see his expression. There was shock all over it.

"That is all I need, thank you." the lawyer said and I left the stand. Emmett went up next and was asked the same questions.

Finally after a couple hours I went back home where Esme and Carlisle were staying with Bella. Bella is about 3 months along and is showing a little.

"Bella? Are you ready to go get your ultrasound?" I called into the apartment.

"Coming." her beautiful voice sounded from our bedroom. She came out and got on her jacket and shoes. "Ready."

"Where's is Esme and Carlisle?"

"In the kitchen. They said they should get supper ready by the time we get back." she said.

I put my hand on the small of her back and guided her down the stairs and into the car. We drove to the hospital to see Dr. White. We waited to get called and when we were called Dr. White led us a room with an ultrasound. I helped Bella onto the bed.

"The gel will be a little cold." Dr. White said pulling Bella's shirt up to show her stomach. Dr. White squirted some of the gel on her stomach and put the thing (_lol, don't know what its called)_ on the gel and spread it around a little. Bella and I looked at the ultra sound to try and see the babies.

"Well, it looks like you guys are the lucky parents of twins." Dr. White said.

"What?" Bella and I asked at the same time, shocked.

"That's why you are showing a little bit earlier than normal." she said and smiled at us. She pointed out the babies to us and printed off a picture to show all of our friends.

We were done in no time.

_BPOV_

"Esme!" I called into the apartment then I smelt something rancid. God, that pizza they made smelled horrible. "What's that smell?"

"Pizza, dear," Esme said coming out of the kitchen with Rose and Alice trailing behind her.

"It smells horrible." I said wrinkling my nose. Edward laughed behind me and I glared at him. "Well, it does."

"Your pregnant Bella. Your senses get better. Must be the grease, sorry. Do you want us to throw it out?"

"No, no. No point in wasting money." I sighed.

"We have good news." Edward said, pulling me into the kitchen where Emmett and Jasper where at with Carlisle. "Who invited everyone over?"

"I did." Carlisle said, "thought you wouldn't mind having some more company. Have a little get together with your friends and family."

I smiled, "I haven't seen everyone in a long time."

"What's your good news?" Emmett said irritated.

"I'm having twins!" I gushed and Rose and Alice screeched and ran to hug me. They squeezed me tight (not too tight) and screeched some more. Esme gave me a hug after they had finally let me go.

"Congrats!" Jasper and Emmett said.

I showed them the pictures and they all oohed and awed.

"Well, I guess we can eat now that we are back." Edward said holding a chair out for me. I sat in it and grabbed a piece of the pizza. I smelt it and was immediately repulsed. "Do you want something else?" Edward asked me.

"I'll get it." I said.

-----

"God, why can't you just tell me what happened?" I screeched at Edward.

"Because I don't want to upset you." Edward pleaded.

"I'm already upset!" I screamed at him. Everyone had left and I asked Edward what happened but he wouldn't tell me. It wasn't helping that I kept having mood swings and I was very irritable.

"More upset." he corrected.

I glared at him, "God, Edward, you are so protective it drives me crazy!" I said throwing up my hands. "I can take care of myself."

"I just want what's best for you."

"UGH!" I screeched and slammed our bedroom door right in his face before locking it.

"Bella, please, open up. I'm sorry." he said and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I said and plopped onto the bed. A few minutes later I was under the covers and crying. I laid there, my tears soaking my pillow. I heard the door open and I squeezed my eyes shut. The door shut closed and I felt Edward slid into the covers next to me. He gathered me in his arms and started humming my lullaby.

"I'm sorry, love." he said into my hair.

I sniffled. "No, it was all my fault. Those kids in my stomach are making me crazy."

"But I should have just told you. I am an overprotective fool."

"I love you, Edward." I said snuggling into his chest.

"You are my life now." he said simply before putting his finger under my chin and moving my face so I was looking into his eyes. He smiled at me before pulling me into a sweet kiss.

I giggled, "how did you get into the room?" I asked.

"I cut a steel hanger and used that to unlock the door." He said before kissing me again.

_Well, kind of a filler but hey you know what happens! I think I'm ready for bed, I don't really stay up late. It's 10:49. TWINS! Yea! No, you will not find out the gender until they are born which I have no idea when that is going to happen. Goodness, this story is hectic, isn't it? Please review!_

_appirates_


	22. Chapter 22

_Important A/N:_

_Okay I am __**soooooooooooooooo **__sorry about not updating for, like, 3 weeks or a month. I can't even remember how long because it was so long ago! Anyways, I'm putting why I didn't update in a list, if I can remember, lol._

_1. Disney World of course! I was gone the 3rd__-8__th__. It was a blast. If you haven't gone I really recommend you do. Convicne your parents. Yes, it is expensive. I stayed at the Rock Inn. FUN, FUN!_

_2. School after we got back. Then easter weekend. Well, I DIDN'T have turkey hunting that weekend. I got screwed up. Anyways, I couldn't update that weekend because I had loads of homework. So, yea._

_3. Then I had turkey hunting! No, I didn't get a turkey so for all you animal lovers there is still a turkey out there. I hope that didn't affect you reading this story. I won the turkey hunt and I just could not go. I mean, then, another person's chance would've gotten ruined._

_So that's that. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Chapter 22_

_BPOV_

Edward still had not told me what happened at the trial yesterday but I let it go.

"Bella?" Edward called from the bathroom. I groaned and rolled over in bed. "Get up, sleepyhead. I'm picking up Rae Lynn and since it's our 6 month anniversary I think I just might get you something. I know how you hate surprises."

I groaned again, "Edward." I complained as I got out of bed, sticking my feet in my slippers and headed to the bathroom across the hall from our room.

"Bella, please, just let me get you something. We've been together for half a year, it's special." Edward said and came out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

God, he looked fantastic.

"Bella?" Edward asked again, grinning at me. My mouth had been hanging open. I snapped it shut.

"Fine," I said stalking off to the kitchen to make some food, "could you put some clothes on before you pick up Rae Lynn? I don't want all the girls drooling over you."

I heard Edward laugh as he walked into our room and shut the door.

-----

I heard the front door open and then Edward called my name. He walked into the living room where I was watching some random television carrying Rae Lynn and a leash. My eyes trailed to the leash and there was a chocolate lab puppy.

"Hold Rae Lynn." Edward said and then dropped the leash as I grabbed Rae Lynn and went back to the Volvo.

"How are you?" I crowed. "Your so big!" I looked at the puppy which was smelling around the room and had its tongue hanging out.

Rae Lynn was getting big. She was going to be two in August which was two months away.

I heard the door open again and Edward came back in with bags full of puppy stuff. "Happy Anniversary!" Edward said and came over to hug me.

"You bought me a puppy?" I asked after he hugged me with Rae still in my arms.

"Yes, Bella, and I can't take her back."

"I never said to take her back." I protested. "She's actually kind of cute. I'm going to name her Amor."

"Why Amor?" Edward asked.

"Because amor means love in spanish and this little puppy represents the love you have for me." I said and Edward laughed.

"So what do you have in that bag?" I asked peeking inside the plastic bag. I saw a bag of puppy food, a pink collar, and some bowls for food and water. I toke out the collar to stick it on Amor when I saw something hanging from the part where the nametag should go.

"Edward is this what I think it is?" I asked and he smiled and set Rae to the ground. She sat down and started playing with her dolls.

"Yes, Bella." Edward said and then toke the collar so he could take off the ring. He got to one knee. "Bella, I love you with all my heart and I want to take care of our child. I want you to take care of my child. Please, would you marry me?"

I stood there, stunned. My mouth opened but no words came out. Edward looked extremely nervous for once.

"Bella, say something." He pleaded.

"Yes," I said quietly, then grinned.

"Really?"

"Really!" I said and Edward jumped up and kissed me.

"I love you." he said quietly.

I giggled, "I love you, too."

I looked at the puppy and he was sniffing at Rae's hand while she giggled happily. Rae Lynn was beautiful. She had Edward's green eyes but Tanya's strawberry blond hair. That was the only thing that resembled Tanya. Her bone structure in her face was like Edward's, but more feminine.

"Mommy?" Rae Lynn asked me and I smiled. That was only the second time I have heard her talk and her voice was as melodious as Edward's.

"Yes, I'm going to be your new mother." I said. Rae Lynn laughed and reached up for me. I picked her up and hoisted her on my hip.

Edward came around me and slipped his arm around my waist. We were a true family with one more coming.

_Sorry it is so short! I really am sorry it's short and you've been waiting for this chapter for three weeks! Please review and maybe I will get a chapter out tomorrow! Thank you for all the fantastic reviews from the last chapters, I totally appreciate it._

_appirates_


	23. Chapter 23

_Here is another chapter just for you guys! Oh, the engagement ring is on my profile! Hey everyone, check out this story, __**kiss sanity good bye**__ by __**hana zushi**__. It is kind of like the book Cranked. Trust me, it's good. Also check out the stories by __**J.C. Davenport**__, especially the story __**we don't all get happy endings**__. Just check out those stories, please! Enjoy this chapter!_

_Chapter 23_

_BPOV_

I was sitting in Alice's kitchen with Rosalie. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were out in the garage, claiming that they can fix Alice's car in two hours. We just laughed them off and bet them fifty bucks each that they couldn't do it.

"Look at that rock!" Alice gushed, examining my left ring finger. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Goodness, I wish Emmett would finally propose to me." Rose said and I gave her a soothing pat on the back. "It's going to take a while to get Sally, of course. Me and Emmett have to go and sign more papers tomorrow."

"Emmett too?" I asked.

"Yes, they said just in case we do get married. Which we are."

I laughed, "no one can get rid of you, Rose, unless you want to get rid of them. You love Emmett, so I'm sure you guys are going to get married someday."

"And your having twins! How far are you along?" Alice asked.

I pursued my lips, it was early August and I realized I had gotten pregnant in late April. "About four months." I said.

"Five months left." Rose said and toke my hand, squeezing it, then she let it go.

"The contractor said that Twilight Corner should be done in about a week. Then we can get started on the nursery." I said, getting excited.

"We are helping, you, right?" Alice asked.

"Of course!" I looked at my watch. They had a half hour left to fix it.

-----

"You guys lost!" I argued. "We even gave you an extra hour."

Emmett just shook his head, "but it was just one minute."

Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "We haven't even tried to start it yet." I said in protest, leaning into Edward.

Alice came bounding out of the house at that moment and walked over to the garage where I was arguing with the guys. "Got the keys!" she said and went into the driver's side. I watched her stick the keys into the ignition and twist it. It roared up.

Emmett laughed, "You should listen to me more often, Bella."

"You still lose," I said stubbornly.

"It was one minute over." Edward said, coming to there defense. I twisted around in his arms and scowled at him. His green eyes met mine and he smiled his crooked smile. "Come one, Bella." He was dazzling me.

I felt myself nod in agreement and Emmett slapped Edward on the back. Edward chuckled and reluctantly let me go. I immediately came out of my daze and saw Alice giving me a very stern look. "Wait! I didn't say anything. I just nodded."

"And me and Rose didn't agree to it!" Alice interjected. We really didn't want to lose fifty dollars each.

"Aw, just give it to them." Jasper said, throwing up his hands. Emmett scowled angrily but finally agreed when Edward did.

_EPOV (1 month later)_

I was back in the trial for Lauren this time. Bella was at home, the judge wouldn't allow her to be a witness but she did write a letter to the prosecution, retelling the events of that night.

"You were dating Lauren Mallory during the shooting. Am I correct?" the prosecution lawyer asked me.

"Correct." I said.

"Did you have any idea that Ms. Mallory was going to go after Isabella Swan?"

"No."

I was asked several more questions. A couple hours later it was finally done and I could go home.

"Bella?" I called into our apartment once I finally got through the traffic, which was horrible.

"Can I call you back? Yea, Edward came home. Okay, bye." I heard her say and then she turned the corner, the home phone in her hand. "Hey." she said and smiled at me. "How did it go?"

I studied her. God, she was beautiful. Her brown hair flowing over her shoulders and her piercing brown eyes. "It was good. Who was on the phone?"

"Oh! Jacob. He wanted to get together over coffee or something to catch up." she said.

I felt something flair up. Jealousy. "Are you?" I asked, trying to cover up my feelings on my face.

"I don't see what it would hurt." she said quietly. "You must be tired. What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm okay," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose between my forefinger and thumb. I brushed past her and she watched me go, a worried expression on her face. I went into our room to change.

_BPOV_

I woke up to the sound of the shower. I glanced at my cell phone. Monday, September 3, 5:02, it screamed at me in bright white letters. I snapped it shut and dropped it to the ground and rolled over. Edward was soon done in the shower and I decided to get up, I couldn't fall asleep anyways.

Edward was beyond cranky last night for an unknown reason. He just said he was stressed from the trial but I didn't think that was it.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I flicked on the light and it hurt my eyes for a second before they adjusted. Then, I set to work on some eggs for Edward.

"Bella?" he asked, straightening his tie as he walked into kitchen, "what are you doing?"

"I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to make you eggs." I said.

He glanced the watch on his wrist, "I can't eat. I'm already running late." he explained shoving his shoes on and putting on a light jacket. "If you find time, do you mind bringing me lunch later if you have time?" he asked.

I nodded and then Edward kissed my cheek hastily and was out the door before I could say a word.

-----

I packed his lunch after I got out of the shower and did random things around the apartment. Finally it was 11:30 and I decided to head off to his office. It was a little early but you never know with the traffic.

I got there around 11:45 and Barb sent me into Amy's office, down the hall. I walked in and Edward was sitting on a chair with Amy's hands on each of the arm rests and I could see her cleavage from the doorway. Her lips were dangerously close to his.

"What the _hell_?" I screeched. Amy whipped around and smiled evilly.

"Bella." she said, not moving from her position.

Edward shoved her off and immediately came toward me, "no, Bella, this is _not_ what you think."

I threw his sack of food at him and it hit him square on the chest. "What do I think?" I hissed at him. I was mad. No, I was _seething_.

"Bella, please, she was moving on me. I don't want her. I never did. I can't stand her but I work with her." Edward said and I saw truth in his eyes. I couldn't take it so I ran from the room, down the stairs, and out the door. Edward screaming my name the whole way.

I was about to shut my car door (a red Eclipse that I had gotten a week ago) when his hand caught it. "Bella, let me explain." he said.

"Fine." I said getting out of the car and shut the door. It was cold outside for September and I was just in a t-shirt and pants. I shivered against the wind.

"Please, Bella, she was advancing on me. I tried to stop her and then you dropped off my lunch during that time. I am so sorry, Bella." Edward said. He studied my face.

I burst into tears. Edward wrapped his strong, warm arms around me and held my close as I dug my face into his chest. "I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"Shh, Bella, it's not your fault. I love you and I can't wait to marry you." he said, kissing the top of my head softly.

We stayed like that for a little bit. Just me and Edward. Oh, and the two little babies in my stomach.

_Well, I decided to give you a (slightly) long chapter. You guys deserve it. Go check out those stories up there, they are awesome! Please review!!!_

_appirates_


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you for all the reviews! I totally appreciate them. Oh, sorry with all the time jumps. They are necessary. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Chapter 24_

_BPOV (1 week later)_

I walked into the re-modeled Twilight Corner. It was fantastic. The counter/kitchen was over to the left. In the middle was tables and then on the right wall was bookshelves. I really needed to get some books since all of mine that I had where burned up. Only _Angels & Demons_ survived.

Edward slipped his arm around my waist and the other hand rested on my stomach lightly. I was really getting big. He guided me up the stairs to where we would be living from now on.

I opened up the door and smiled. Right when you walked in there was a little room to put your coats and shoes. Then you kept going forward and there was the living room and kitchen. The kitchen had wood floors. Then there was a hallway that branched off of the living room where the three bedrooms, and the bathroom was at, we all would have to share one.

"We better start unpacking." Edward murmured and kissed me on the cheek before walking down the stairs to help the movers. I had no idea how they would get couches up here and other big items.

-----

I woke up to the sun shining into the room. Edward had taken the whole week off so he could spend some time with me. I was about five months along and I was getting big.

Me and Edward had all the boxes upstairs, we just needed to get everything out and organized. I was sleeping on the couch, Edward on the floor.

I glanced at my cell phone clock and it said seven forty seven a.m. I got up, toke a quick shower and then woke Edward up so we could get started on the day.

"What are we going to do about Twilight Corner?" Edward finally asked a couple hours later. We were putting stuff away in the kitchen, our number one priority.

"I don't know. Let's just get settled first and then go out and see about the store. After we can get started with the nursery." I said.

"I still can't believe we are having twins." Edward said and he smiled at me.

"I can't either," I murmured, putting a glass cup in the cupboard. Edward was putting away groceries we had just bought.

"We're going to be parents!" He suddenly got excited and I laughed.

"Twins are going to be a lot of work."

"We're ready." he said and came over and wrapped me into a hug. "We love each other, Bella, we can survive this. We can survive anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything," he murmured and kissed me hungrily. I heard Jasper clear his throat quiet loudly and I broke away from Edward.

"Jasper." Edward said, slightly embarrassed, slightly annoyed.

"Do you want me to help you unpack or not?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"I asked Jake to come and help." I told Edward. I saw him tense slightly. "He said he wasn't ready for that."

"When are you and him 'going to get coffee?'"

I rolled my eyes and started to put more cups away. Jasper moved to help me. "Next week, since you got the whole week off, I want to spend it with you."

Edward nodded curtly and put more of the groceries away. We were silent for a while until I needed to sit down, my back was killing me.

(_1 week later_)

I tried not to laugh, since my mouth was full of water and I didn't want to spray anyone. Jake was just so hilarious!

I swallowed quickly, "I was drinking," I scolded him and he just laughed.

"I've missed you, Bella." he said, moving his hand to put it over mine. I slid mine away and he looked hurt.

"I'm getting married, Jake."

"I know." he sighed, "I just felt like he toke you away from me, you know? I mean, one minute I saw you, you were mine and the next you were his."

"Yea, I'm sorry, Jake, but I loved him. I love him now." I explained gently and he smiled sadly.

"I guess I have to get over you, don't I?" he said, his voice quivering and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed then perked up, "what are you going to name them?" he jerked his head to my stomach.

"I'm not sure, I like Christian but Edward doesn't really like that name. So, we are still deciding."

"Aw."

"Here you are," the waitress suddenly appeared, setting out plates of food in front of us. She immediately retreated back and I dug in. Just a simple burger. Of course I asked for some fruit and vegetables on the side for the little twins.

We ate for a while and talked.

An hour later I arrived home and Amy was sitting in the living room with a notebook and was writing in it. Edward was in the kitchen.

"Is that you, Bella?" Edward asked coming from the kitchen with two cans of Coca-Cola.

My face heated up with anger, what was she doing here? Amy glanced up and smirked at me.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Edward asked. He kissed me and then set the pops down on the coffee table.

"No, I'm fine. Can I talk to you for a second? In our bedroom?" I asked, glancing at Amy quickly. Her long blond hair was flowing over her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Yes," he said and I followed him into our bedroom. I shut the door so there was just a crack open so I could see if Amy decided to sneak up on us.

"What is she doing here?" I whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry, Bella, she just showed up. We had an emergency with one of our clients." Edward said before kissing me. "I love only _you_, and you should know that. Amy has no competition. She showed up five minutes ago, nothing happened. Nothing ever will." he reassured me.

"Okay." I said reluctantly before following him into the living room. "How are you, Amy!?" I asked with fake enthusiasm and a fake smile. Edward glanced at me before sitting next to Amy to get to work.

"I'm good, and how are you?" she said in the same way.

"Oh, I'm fantastic! Did you hear? Me and Edward are getting married!" I said, showing her my left ring finger. She just nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

We had nearly everything unpacked, we just needed to get some supplies for the guest bedroom and we were done.

I turned the TV on in the kitchen and watched Oprah. I don't know why I started to like her but I did.

A few hours passed. I looked out the window and sighed. Sunday was the only day I had with Edward and then Amy had some emergency. How typical.

I heard a ruff. "Do you need to go potty?" I asked Amor and she wagged her tail. I grabbed her leash, leashed her up and we walked outside together. I didn't even realize how dark and cold it was by the time we were a long ways away from my house. I glanced around me. It was really dark. How late was it? I checked my cell phone and it screamed 10:15 at me. I was really out of it. "Come one, Amor, let's go back." I said after she peed.

We turned around and started walking back the way we came when I realized I was lost. I felt like someone was watching me and I turned around to look. Nothing. I whipped out my cell phone and called Edward's.

He answered on the first ring, "Bella?! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving. Where are you?" He asked, frantic.

"I don't know." I said, my voice broke. "I'm lost, I was taking Amor for a walk! Didn't you notice me leave?"

"No, I'm sorry, Bella. Tell me what your surroundings are. I'll come and find you."

I told him what my surroundings looked like, "stay on the phone with me." he said and I heard the door shut behind him.

I felt the prickly feeling again, like someone was watching me and I turned around in a circle. I saw a shadow against a wall. "Edward, hurry up." I said, tears threatened to break free.

I watched the shadow. It got off the wall and Amor started growling. "Let's go." I said, yanking on her leash lightly to get her moving. She growled some more at the shadow and I started to move. The shadow followed. Two tears fell down my cheeks.

Suddenly something grabbed me from my side and lurched me toward them. I screamed. Amor started barking wildly.

Then I fainted.

_Ha-ha, I am totally evil! I can NOT update tomorrow because we have a softball tournament but I might be able to update on Sunday. Maybe. Reviews are always appreciated and make me smile, really, what review wouldn't? Constructive Criticism welcomed!_

_Review!_

_appirates_


	25. Chapter 25

_So sorry for not updating. I'll explain at the end why I haven't…Enjoy this chapter!_

_Chapter 25_

_BPOV_

I opened my eyes and I saw Emmett's face looming over mine. Emmett was holding me up.

"What are you doing out here at this ungodly hour, Bella?" Emmett demanded. I looked around my surroundings. I was still in the middle of no where, lost…

"What happened?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. I moved away from Emmett, a little shaky on my feet but I was ok.

"I jerked you into the alley because I saw the car." Emmett explained.

"C-car?"

"A car that was driving like crazy. If I wouldn't have pulled you away you would be dead." Emmett said.

"Dead?" I croaked out.

"What were you doing out here anyways?!"

"I was walking Amor, and Amy was over, working with Edward…I lost track of time and where I was at. What are _you_ doing here?"

He suddenly froze, "doesn't matter," he muttered. Just then a familiar silver Volvo pulled onto the curb and Edward rushed out.

"Bella? Oh my god, are you okay?" He asked frantic. Edward rushed over to me and embraced me.

"I'm fine." I responded, "I wouldn't be if it weren't for Emmett."

Edward led me to the car and offered Emmett a ride home but he declined. I saw them talking quietly for a few minutes after that. Edward was getting red and Emmett looked nervous. Finally, Edward came back to the car and drove us home.

-----

"When are the babies due?" Jessica asked. She was back at work at Twilight Corner and I was behind the counter, helping.

"October 13." I said. It was June now, so only four more months.

"You must be excited." She said. I nodded my head and got to work.

I got tired easy. I couldn't be on my feet so much either. With twins, everything was doubled, including back pains.

A couple hours passed and it was soon closing time. I went upstairs, weary, and sat down on the couch. Edward wasn't home yet. It seemed like he was at work more and more. I missed him a lot. I fell asleep on the couch, listening to the TV.

I bolted upright as I heard the door open. I glanced at the clock and it said twelve thirty-seven. I had been asleep for six hours…and Edward was just getting home. I looked up and saw his shadow tiptoe into the living room.

"Where have you been?" I asked angrily. I got up and put my hands on my hips. "Do you have any idea what time it is? You could have called!"

Edward stopped tip-toeing and looked at me with surprise, "Bella, sorry for waking you. I thought you would be in our bedroom."

"Where have you been?!" I asked again.

"I'm sorry, I had to work late." he said coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

I rested my head against his shoulder, "I miss you so much." I said, tears slipping down my cheeks. "You're never around, and when you are there is always some emergency."

"I know, love, and I'm so sorry. I'll try to be around more." he said, stroking my hair.

We went to bed and the next morning when I woke up, Edward was still here.

"Don't you work?" I asked. I had opened my eyes and he was still lying in bed with me.

"I asked for a couple days off and my boss said it was alright since we are expecting. His wife went crazy when she was pregnant, too. He didn't want me to get kicked out of the house." Edward said, wrapping his arms around me.

I cracked a smile and snuggled against his chest. Jessica and Tyler were going to manage Twilight Corner for the day so we stayed like that for a while until the phone rang.

"Alice! How are you?" Edward said into the receiver. I mentally cursed Alice for interrupting precious cuddle time with Edward.

"Here she is." Edward said then handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Bella! Guess what?" she squealed.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" She screamed into the receiver.

"Alice, are you serious? That's fantastic! When did you find out?"

"I found out yesterday, horrible morning sickness, ya know? I am so excited!"

The conversation went like that for a while and then I said I was on my way to visit her and Edward agreed to come.

When we got there Alice was all over the place. Rose was also there along with Emmett. Jasper was at work and didn't know yet. Alice was planning on telling him on a date tonight. Me and Edward stayed over there for a couple hours before we went home.

Edward pulled out of their driveway. We were ten yards away from their house when a car ran a stop sign and crashed right into us.

My car spun out of control and Edward was cranking the wheel to get it back on track. It finally stopped altogether.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked frantic.

"I think I'm okay. Just shaken." I said.

We got out of the car and Edward helped me sit on the curb while the cops came.

We were questioned for a little bit. Alice and everyone came out to check if we were okay.

"You guys were lucky." Officer Wagner said, "the other driver just nicked the front of your car enough to make it go crazy."

"Is he okay?" Edward asked. His eyes went to the other car. It was smashed in the front, like mine.

"Yes he's alright but he was drunk." the officer said and shook his head. "That's his third offense. He's going to jail."

Just then the ambulance came and they toke me away to make sure the babies were okay. Procedure, they said. I nodded.

Everything was okay and I was free to go home with Edward. They said we should rest for a day. I nodded, I was defiantly resting and then I was going to go see about a new car. That one was getting old anyways.

_EPOV (1 month later)_

Three months left. I was getting excited. So was Bella. Only three months left until our babies were going to be born. We had agreed on names, too. James was found guilty and was charged with 20 years in prison. Lauren was also found guilty and was charged with five life sentences with no chance of parole. The judge said she was lucky that New York didn't have the death penalty because she would be gone. She killed many people with her plan and injured more.

"Edward, you have a phone call on line 3." my secretary said, interrupting my thoughts. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Carlisle. I have something to tell you. You better sit down."

With that phone call my whole life changed.

_Okay, probably the most crappy chapter in this story! I'm sorry it's crappy. I guess I am having major writer's block but I couldn't leave you guys hanging. Anyways, here are my reasons for not updating:_

_1. I have been so dang busy with softball! But it ended on Thursday, so I will have a lot more time to write._

_2. Family and friends. I haven't really seen my family in a while (extended) and I went over to my aunts yesterday and stuff like that._

_3. School! I have so much schoolwork. I get out on the 2__nd__ of June, though, just so you know. I'll defiantly have a ton of time after school is over to write. _

_Please Review! Constructive criticism is welcome._

_appirates_


	26. Chapter 26

_Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_Chapter 26_

_EPOV_

"Carlisle, what is it?!" I asked, after collapsing into a nearby chair.

"Rae Lynn. Tanya wants you to come to my office right away. I'll explain everything when you get here. You know where my office is, right?"

"Yes," I said. I ran out of my office. I just knew that something was horribly wrong with Rae Lynn. Traffic was actually light today and I got to Carlisle's office in ten minutes.

"Edward, sit." Carlisle said, indicating the chair next to Tanya. She was crying.

"What is wrong with Rae Lynn?" I asked.

"Well, Tanya brought her in a couple days ago. Rae hadn't been feeling well for a while so I did some tests. It turns our she has cancer."

Tanya started sobbing harder and I just sat there in shock. "What?" my voice cracked.

"She has Hodgkin's lymphoma. It is very treatable and we are going to put her on chemotherapy. We caught it early and she has a survival rate of sixty percent. She is strong, I believe she will make it." Carlisle explained.

Tears gathared in my eyes. My own child could die of cancer. "Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in her hospital room. We were going to start her with her chemo today, with your consent."

"Start it, I am going to go get Bella and then can I see her?"

"After she is done with the chemo." Carlisle said.

BPOV

My cell phone rang, it was Edward. "Hi, Edward."

"Bella," his voice cracked, "get ready, I'm going to come pick you up in a couple minutes."

"Why? What's wrong Edward." I asked.

"Rae Lynn, I'm turning the corner." Then he hung up. I hurried to get my shoes on.

Edward was at the door in a minute and he hustled me out to the Volvo.

"Edward, what is wrong?" I asked when we finally got going.

"It's Rae Lynn. Carlisle diagnosed her with Hodgkin's lymphoma." he said. His knuckles were white because he was gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"Oh, Edward…" I said, putting my hand no his shoulder. "She'll pull through, she is strong. I know she will." I said. Then I thought about what I would do if one of my babies had cancer. "It'll be okay, Edward." I said, before tears rolled down my face. I loved Rae Lynn, she was so beautiful and loving and sweet. She deserved to live.

We finally got to the hospital and Carlisle directed us to the waiting room. He said it would only be about ten minutes until we could see her.

Edward collapsed in a chair and I sat next to him, rubbing his back. Edward was really taking this hard. Finally he looked at me and put his arms around me so I could cry into him.

We stayed like that for a while until we could finally go see Rae Lynn. A nurse directed us to her room and when I saw her my heart fell. Her beautiful hair was shaved off and she looked beaten down.

"Papa." she said simply and reached out for Edward. Edward toke her into his arms and hugged her to him.

"I love you, Rae Lynn. I hope you know that."

"I love you too, Papa." she said. "I don't feel good."

I started crying, if Rae Lynn didn't survive I knew it would destroy Edward.

_(1 month later)_

"How is Rae Lynn doing?" Alice asked. We were in Twilight Corner, talking.

"She is doing really good. Carlisle said her survival rate went up. We all think she is going to make it. She's a strong two year old."

"We are all praying for her." Alice said, squeezing my hand. "How is it like being stuck inside all day?"

"It sucks." I said. It was August and there was two months left before the twins were born and because I was having twins my ankles were already swollen and I was huge. I was supposed to stay at home and try not to get up a lot, doctor's orders.

"You can't really see Rae Lynn can you?"

"No, only once a week at the most. Edward goes to see her every day after work."

Me and Alice talked for a while longer but then Edward came back and helped me up the stairs and to bed.

"How is Rae doing? Is she better?" I asked once Edward had come to bed.

He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into them. "She is looking much better, Carlisle is pretty confidant that she is going to survive."

"We all hope she does, Edward. Send Tanya my love the next time you see her, too." I said.

"Of course, Bella. I love you," he mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

_No cliffy this time! Okay, I don't think this is my best chapter either…sorry for all the crappy chapters!! If anyone has any idea's that they have for this story, feel free to tell me! Please review and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading my story and thank you to all of you that reviewed. Oh, and I am sorry it is soooo sorry!!!!!!_

_appirates_


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks for all the reviews! I totally appreciate them. School ends June 2 so I will have more time to write. But, drivers education starts on June 24 and we get 2-6 hours of homework everyday. Drivers Ed ends on July 15. Enjoy the next chapter!_

_Chapter 27_

_BPOV_

I sighed. It was really getting boring having to stay in bed. Two months of this and then I could actually go out in the town!

"Do you want me to get you anything, Bella?" Jasper stuck his head in my bedroom. Alice, Rose, Emmett, or Jasper came everyday in the afternoon to make sure I was okay. I hated being babysat.

"No, I should be okay." I said switching the channel on my TV Edward had set up to keep me occupied.

"Well, I'm going to go then. Bye, Bella. Tell Edward I said hi." Jasper said. I listened as his footsteps approached the door, paused, then I heard the door slam.

All alone, like usual. Edward was always working. His firm have gotten a lot of cases and he was busy defending people, whether they were guilty or not.

I watched TV for a while and then I fell asleep. When I woke up it was midnight and Edward still wasn't back. I laid back, unable to fall asleep when I heard the front door open. "Edward?" I called.

No answer. Heavy footsteps went through the hallway. Fear shot through me, Edward would have answered back. I tried shrinking into the bed. The footsteps retreated into the kitchen. Then I saw the hallway light flick on. I started to breath heavily and my hands automatically went to my stomach, wanting to protect my children. The footsteps grew closer to my door.

My breathing hitched as I saw a shadow stop at my door. I heard the doorknob turn.

"Let's go." a rough voice said, "we got what we need." I saw the doorknob go back the way it was and then the footsteps went back to the kitchen.

"You got it?" a female voice said.

"Yes," the rough voice said again.

"Good."

The hallway light turned off, and then the front door opened and slammed shut.

I got up, my legs shaking. Jasper forgot to lock the door. I made my way to my cell phone in my purse on the kitchen table. I grabbed it and immediately called 911. The police arrived in five minutes.

"Hello, I'm Officer Brouse. You reported a break in?" One of the police officers said after I opened the door for them.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, then collapsed on the floor in tears.

"It's okay, Mrs.?" he asked.

"Cullen. Bella Cullen." I said.

"Here, let me help you up." Officer Brouse said kindly and escorted me to the couch as the other officer looked around. "This is my partner, Officer Kay."

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. Where is your husband?" Officer Kay asked, starting the Q&A.

"At work. He is a lawyer." I answered.

"Do you notice anything missing?"

"I haven't looked, really, I'm just too shaken up." I answered.

Officer Kay nodded, her brown bob shaking. "Do you think you could call your husband and ask him to come down here?" she asked, handing me my phone.

I toke it and dialed his cell phone. No answer. I tried again and still no answer. "He isn't answering." I said and then burst into tears again. What if something happened to him? Officer Kay patted my back.

"Do you know if they were looking for something specific?" Officer Brouse asked.

"Yes," I said and then replayed the conversation.

"Do you know what that was? It was in the kitchen, was it not?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Edward never told me about anything important enough that someone wanted to steal it. It could've been in here too." I said. Then my cell phone went off. "Edward? Where are you?"

"I'm sorry, love, work."

"Well…someone broke in." I told him that the police were already here and everything that happened, including that Jasper must have forgot to lock the door.

"I'll be there in two minutes." Edward said after I was done explaining everything.

Edward arrived a little bit later and went through questioning also. He said he didn't know of anything important in the kitchen or living room.

After the police left, I blew up, "Where have you been?" I hissed at him. Edward looked at me with surprise. "If you were here, none of this would have happened!"

"I'm sorry for working to pay the bills!" Edward said, his eyes narrowed.

I got up off the couch and put my hands on my hips. "Excuse me? I work too! Just because I am impaired for a few months doesn't meanI'm not working! I make sure Twilight Corner is actually functioning! Plus, Carlisle has given us enough money to pay the bills for a year so don't even use that excuse."

Edward looked at me, his mouth flew open. He must have realized this because it suddenly snapped shut, "You do _not_ make sure Twilight Corner is functioning! _I_ do and you know it. You can barely walk, what makes you think you can actually function something?"

Tears immediately burst into my eyes and flew down my cheeks, "I hate that your gone all the time, it's like you don't even like me anymore and your trying to get rid of me."

"Oh, Bella," Edward said, his face softened and he came towards me and wrapped his arms around me as far as he could. "I'm so sorry, I should be here for you. I promise to get off work as soon as I can but I'm on a major case. I _will_ be home earlier."

"I'm sorry, too. I overreacted too much." I said. Then I felt one of the babies kick and I gasped. Edward must have felt it too because he looked at me and immediately put on of his hands on my tummy.

"I love you so much, Bella. I would never want to get rid of you." he said and kissed me.

Edward helped me to bed and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up the next morning and Edward was up, making me breakfast. I staggered to the kitchen and Edward helped me sit down. Once I was comfortable he set down a plate of eggs, sausage links, and pancakes. I dug in immediately.

While I was eating, Alice and Jasper decided to pay us a visit. Once Jasper walked into the room Edward was furious. "Didn't you think of locking the door when you left yesterday?!" He screamed at Jasper.

"Edward!" Alice scolded. "What is wrong with you?"

"Him!" Edward said and shoved Jasper against the wall, "I could kill you. Did you know someone broke in because _you forgot to lock the door_? They could've killed Bella and I'm already going through enough!" Edward was screaming at Jasper and his hands were gripping his collar.

"Edward." Alice said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Jasper made a mistake, it happens. Settle down."

Edward whirled around and smacked Alice's hand away. "He made a mistake that could've killed my wife and children!"

"Edward, calm down!" I said, getting up off my chair and going to him. "It's okay, nothing happened it me. I'm fine, the babies are fine."

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your right, I'm sorry. I-I just can't handle all this stress." He turned to Jasper, "I'm sorry Jasper and I'm sorry Alice."

"Apology accepted." Alice said.

"And I'm sorry," Jasper said, "I should've locked the door and that was my fault. I hope you can forgive me, Bella, and I'll pay for anything that was stolen."

"Nothing was stolen." I said, "they did take something but we don't know what it was." I shrugged and laughed. "Oh well."

Edward threw me his crooked smile and I grinned back.

_Well, I hope you liked it. It is kind of a filler but I didn't know what else to do, and that thing that the people stole will become important…if I can figure out what they stole, lol, I am just writing as it pops in my head. It had a crappy ending, didn't it? I just didn't know how to end it...ugh._

_Okay! I want to get to 460 reviews! Can you guys do that? Please, I really want to get to 460 and that will just make me so happy, sooo REVIEW!_

_appirates_


	28. Chapter 28

_So, I was thinking of doing a story based off the song Dreaming of You by Selena. I just watched the movie (which I highly recommend, it just might make you cry at the end, though) and I absolutely love that movie. Also, I am just a little iffy with you guys because I didn't even get 450 reviews. Come one, you guys! Enjoy this chapter and I will TRY to make it long…_

_Chapter 28_

_BPOV (1 month later)_

I groaned as one of the babies kicked…again. They have been up all night and I haven't been able to sleep for a couple days. There was only one month left until the little twins were born. One month. Edward and I have already chosen the names for the twins. We still don't know there sex but that doesn't matter.

One of the babies kicked and the other followed. I groaned again. It was in the middle of the night, for crying out loud. I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around my stomach as far as they could. "You are really restless, aren't you?" he murmured into my ear.

"Not my fault," I mumbled. I turned around slowly so me and Edward were facing each other.

Edward stared into my eyes, his green eyes sparkled as he leaned in to kiss me. My arms wrapped around his neck so he wouldn't escape. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance into my mouth and I granted it. The minute our tongues touched my whole body was covered in goose bumps. Edward pulled away, both of us gasping for breath.

"Did you know that you're a great kisser?" I said.

Edward laughed and kissed me again. He pulled me closer to him. "God, Bella, you have no idea on what effect you have on me. I love you, so much."

"I love you too," I said, resting my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat as he stroked my hair. "When are we going to get married?"

He sighed, "after the babies are born for sure."

"You know when the police came over I told them my last name was Cullen. I didn't even realize I did, it just happened."

"I can't wait until that's true," Edward said before kissing my forehead. "Get some sleep, while the little babies aren't so restless."

I snuggled against his chest and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to shaking. "Bella? Bella? Wake up, something's happened to Alice." Edward said, shaking me awake. "Get on some decent clothes, Jasper called. Alice is in extreme pain, he called 911 but he asked if we could go to their house. If no one is home, Jasper said to meet them at the hospital."

I immediately got up as quickly as I could (which isn't very fast in the first place) and got dressed. Edward toke me to the Volvo and we sped to Jasper's. They were gone. Edward called Jasper and asked where they were at and Jasper said New York Memorial Hospital (_a/n: totally made up_). Edward drove to the hospital where we met tear-streaked Jasper.

"Oh, Jasper, what happened?" I asked. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

"A-Alice, sh-she lost the baby." Jasper said, before dissolving into tears. I reached out and hugged him, letting his tears soak my shirt.

"Where's Alice? Can we see her?" Edward asked, worried about his little sister.

Jasper lead us the way to her room. She was calm, just staring into space, the tears running down her cheeks silently. "Alice." Jasper said.

"Oh, honey." I said and went to her side. I grabbed a hold of her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Bella?" Her eyes were watery. Then she finally broke down in sobs. "I lost the baby. They said it was a boy. Jasper has always wanted a boy. Why couldn't I be strong, like you, and carry children?"

"Oh, Alice, it wasn't your fault. You guys can try again." I squeezed her hand. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked, referring to my obvious pregnancy.

"No," she croaked from where she was laying on her hospital bed.

Just then Rosalie and Emmett burst into the hospital room. Rose came over to us and then we both fell into tears along with Alice.

_(1 month later)_

It was October 14 and I was a day late. I was due on October 13 but a no go. My birthday passed uneventfully in September, a baby shower and birthday all in one. Rae Lynn was holding up, in fact, Carlisle says the cancer is disappearing. She is in remission.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, running into my bedroom. I sighed heavily. Her and Jasper were still grieving for there lost child but she was committed to helping me out with the kids and so was Rose.

"Sorry, love, she wouldn't leave." Edward said, following Alice into the bedroom. He laid down next to me, resting against the headboard like me, and putting his arm around my shoulders. He kissed my jaw. "Don't blame me." he said.

"I will," I said. "Alice, your going to _make_ me go into labor, soon, aren't you?" I joked.

"No kidding, I don't know how much longer I can take!" She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

I sighed, "I'm as big as a horse. Honestly, I can't wait to go into labor either. I'm sick of waiting. I'm just not looking forward to all the pain."

"You can't rush these things, Bella." Edward said. Me and Alice burst out laughing. A guy was telling us we couldn't rush labor. Edward chuckled along with us.

Then all of a sudden the bed was wet. "I think I peed myself from laughing so hard!" I said. Then it hit me like a block of bricks. "Oh My God." I said. I started hyperventilating. I grabbed at Edward's shirt. "It's happening! It's really going to happen!"

Edward just looked at me in shock. "What?"

"I'm going to have the babies!" I screamed in his face. "Get me to the fricken hospital!"

Edward and Alice helped me to the Volvo and he sped to the hospital. We drove into the emergency side and there was my doctor and a nurse with a wheelchair. They hoisted me into the wheelchair and immediately wheeled me to a room where they transferred me to the bed.

"Breath," the nurse said.

Then the pain came. It was coming and going for a while (_a/n: sorry for interrupting, but I don't know how this goes, so just bear with me_). Then it got a whole lot worse and it happened a whole lot more.

"Push!" My doctor instructed. I screamed out in agony and pushed. I squeezed Edward's hands so hard it was turning white. "Push!" she said again and I screamed even louder. "I see the head of one, just keep pushing when I say. Push!"

Finally, _finally_, one came out. But there was still one more. I gave one last push and the other came out. Only one was screaming though.

"What happened?" I asked, "why wasn't the other crying?!"

"Get the scissors!" My doctor snapped. Edward was staring at the child in the doctor's arms. It's umbilical cord wrapped around it's neck.

"No! Get it off!" I screamed. The doctor did something and it suddenly unwrapped. I exhaled in relief as the baby started crying. Then I started crying, I had finally done it. Me and Edward had finally done it. "What are they?" I asked through my tears.

"A beautiful boy and a girl." the nurse said, before settling the girl into my arms and the boy into Edward's. Both of there bodies were wrapped in a blanket.

"Michael and Miri." Edward said. "There beautiful. Which one is the oldest?"

"Miri." the nurse said.

I sagged against the bed as the nurses in the room toke Michael and Miri to the nursery room. "We did it, Edward. I love you." I mumbled.

"I know, Bella. I love you so much." He said, kissing my forehead. "Just sleep." he said. "I'll be right here."

I nodded before promptly falling asleep.

_(1 Week Later)_

I was discharged from the hospital the next day and the babies two days after that.

"Edward, it's your turn." I said, rolling over. Michael had just started crying.

"I believe it's your turn." he said.

I sighed, it was my turn. "Fine." I said, getting up. Miri had started crying too, now. I stumbled into the nursery, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I carried Michael to the changing bed to see if he needed to be changed. I changed his diaper and I changed Miri's too. I rocked them to sleep, one in each crook of my arm. Once they were asleep, I dragged myself to bed and fell asleep.

Only to be woken up an hour later by two screaming kids. "Your turn, and they are probably hungry." I said to Edward.

"Why did we have children?" he sighed.

I smacked his arm, "why did you even ask that?"

"Sorry," he said before dragging himself to the kitchen to heat up the formulas.

When he came back to bed a while later and we both feel asleep.

_Well, there you have it. I am going to include the wedding in this and then it is going to be done. I don't know how many chapters that will take but I'm not going to have it be a ton. Should I do a sequel or not? I already know what I would name it, Twilight City. And then a sequel to that would be Twilight Country or something. Ha ha, is Twilight City a dumb name? If it IS, say SOMETHING, please!!! Review please, and you can vote in my poll I will set up if there should be a sequel._

_Please Review you guys, how about getting to 460 reviews with THIS chapter!!! =]_

_appirates_


	29. Chapter 29

_So, I have been noticing a drop in the reviews and I am seriously thinking of putting this story on hold. Not forever, just a couple months. Maybe start again in August. I planned to end this story this summer and start a new one before the next school year but maybe not. Really, the decision is yours. Hope you like this chapter…_

_Chapter 29_

_BPOV_

"Are you ready?" Edward called.

I did a once over in the mirror. "Yes," I said, coming out of the bathroom. I walked into the living room and grabbed Rae Lynn's hand. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" I asked her. Rae was completely free of cancer and her hair was starting to grow back.

"Yes, mama." she said.

Edward handed me Miri and he toke Michael. We put them in there car seats in the Volvo and drove to Alice's. She was having a party as a congratulations for the Twins, Rae Lynn for coming over her cancer, and Rosalie and Emmett for adopting Sally officially.

We got to Alice's and Jasper came to help us unload all the baby things we had.

"They are so big," Jasper said, "how old are they?"

"Three months." Edward answered as we walked into the house.

I sighed. Alice had gone all out. She had bought custom banners that congratulated Rose and Emmett, and then me and Edward. She also had one that congratulated Rae. There were streamers and party hats for the children and confetti. "Alice!" I said sharply.

She giggled from her perch on the couch. "Look at Miri and Michael. They are so cute!" she gushed.

I looked at Miri and Michael. They were cute. Miri looked a lot like Edward, she was showing some of his facial structure but in a more feminine form, her eyes were his brilliant green, and her hair was Edward's unusual bronze color. Michael had my brown eyes and my curly brown hair right down the to red tints you can only see in the sun, just like me.

"Rose and Emmett should be here in a couple minutes with Sally. I just can't wait to see her!" Alice squealed like a little girl. Rae giggled behind her hand. "What's so funny?" Alice said, getting down to Rae's level. She started tickling Rae and that made Rae laugh harder.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Jasper ran to get it and there was Rose, Emmett, and Sally. Sally had blond hair in pigtails with a bow in each. Her eyes were a hazel color and she had soft, round cheeks. I could tell she was a blusher like me.

"Hello, Sally." I said, "I'm Bella." I smiled at her. "These are my children, Michael, Miri, and Rae Lynn, and that is my fiancée, Edward." I said pointing to them as I said their names.

"Hello." Sally said shyly.

Alice bounced up to Sally and hugged her, "I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper." she gushed.

Sally hugged her back, and smiled at her.

"How old is she?" I asked Rose.

"She's eight." Rose answered.

"Time to eat!" Jasper said.

Everyone got into line for some cheeseburgers, fries, and green beans. There was chocolate cake and apple pie for desert.

Once everyone had their fill and the dishes were done we all sat and talked for a while. An hour or so passed and Michael and Miri were getting fussy and Sally was a zombie.

"We should go," I said, getting up. Edward nodded and we said our good-byes before driving home.

Once we got home I put the twins to sleep and stuck in a movie for Rae Lynn to watch. It was likely she was going to fall asleep during it. Edward and I retreated to the kitchen, Amor in tow.

I sat at the table, next to Edward. "Should we set a wedding date?" I asked.

"Whatever is desirable to you, love. I just want to marry you, make you mine." Edward said, he grasped my hand and squeezed it lightly.

I pursed my lips, it was January. The holidays had passed quietly, Renee and Charlie had come up to celebrate with us and see their grandchildren. That was the only excitement.

"How's May for you? We can have it in your parent's backyard if it's alright with them, of course. Small wedding, small reception. Immediate family and close friends only. Alice can even help decorate." I said. Then a light bulb went off, "or we could elope to Vegas?"

Edward laughed, "Alice just might hang us if we did that."

"So I guess it's May."

_-----_

Alice dragged me along to the next store. We had been shopping all day for my wedding things that I needed. I was fed up and wanted to go home. Esme and Carlisle were watching the twins and Rae Lynn was with Tanya.

We both walked in and I immediately gravitated to this long, white, elegant, simple dress. "Rose? Alice? Look at this!" I said. They came over and stroked the fabric. "I love it…"

"Try it on." Rose urged.

So I did and it was fantastic on me. I bought it and then I went to the bridesmaid dresses and also found one that would work. I choose Rose and Alice and Esme for my bridesmaids and my mother as my maid of honor.

"This is a great store!" I said, "let's keep going." I giggled and they giggled with me.

We went to the next wedding store and I found an amazing flower girl dress for Rae Lynn and also a veil. Today was my day.

Alice finally dropped me off at home where Esme and Carlisle were taking care of the babies. Edward was still at work by the time I came back.

"Thank you so much." I told them as they left. I glanced at my clock, eight p.m. the red numbers said. Edward should have been home two hours ago. I tried his office but Barb said he had left for home at the regular time. I tried his cell phone next and it just kept on ringing until it got to his voice mail. "I might as well stay up." I mumbled to myself. I switched on the TV and laid down on the couch.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was woken up by Miri crying. I rubbed my eyes to drive away my sleep and went to go check on her. I rocked her back to sleep then went to my room. I was hoping to see Edward there but the bed was still made.

_Well, a cliffy to leave you guys off with. All the wedding things are on my profile, go check them out! Hope you liked the chapter and I am sorry it is so short! I didn't know what to put and it just ended up happening like this…now if I can figure out where Edward is at…hmm. _

_Please Review!_

_appirates_


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_

_BPOV_

I had been pacing the living room floor for a half an hour now. I couldn't report Edward missing, he had to be gone for twenty-four hours. I glanced at my watching. 6:43 a.m. I slept fitfully last night, not having Edward by me, and only got about an hour of total sleep. I started gnawing on my thumbnail and was still pacing for a while when I heard the front door open. My head shot up and there Edward was. He face was gaunt and pale, and his cheeks were hollow. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" I asked.

His eyes went from his shoes to my eyes. I froze in my tracks. There was agony written all over them his eyes.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked. My hand reached out but he drew back, shaking his head.

Then he burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Bella, I-I didn't mean to…" He said between his tears. Then he just fell to the ground, dissolving into tears.

I sat next to him and gathered him in my arms, "Shh, Edward, it'll be okay." I stroked his hair and let his tears soak my shirt.

We sat there, at the doorstep, for a while until Michael started crying. I put Edward in our bedroom and went o tend to Michael.

"Esme, could you take the kids. I'm sorry to ask on such short notice but I think Edward is having a mid-life crisis." I said into my phone after Michael had settled down.

"Is he okay? What's wrong?" Esme asked in her soft voice.

"I don't know yet, but he is resting." I answered, chewing on my nail again.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in five minutes to pick up the kids." she said before hanging up.

I got the children ready for Esme then went back to see if Edward was okay. Esme came a little while later and she toke off with the children after trying to talk to Edward, with no avail.

Finally a couple hours later he was ready to tell me. He was lying in bed, his head in my lap and I was running my hands through his hair, it always helped him sleep.

"Bella?" he woke, startled.

"Sh, I'm here. It's okay." I said, stroking his cheek. His green eyes searched my face and I smiled. He didn't even attempt to smile back.

A couple minutes later, he sighed heavily. "It happened at work."

"What happened-" I broke off, he was finally telling me the story.

"It happened at work." He began again. "I was getting ready to leave when Amy called me back, saying we missed something. I walked back into her office and she was all of a sudden wearing a very revealing dress." He paused, trying to collect himself. "I was going to leave Bella, I swear, but she grabbed my tie and shut and locked the door. Then she kissed me. God, Bella, I could've killed her. I told her I didn't want her but she kept kissing me, over and over. Finally I got her off me and managed to get out of the office and building. I should have gone home, but I felt so horrible. I couldn't see your sweet face and know that I betrayed you. So I went to the nearest bar and got drunk. Then I called a work buddy and he let me stay at his house. Finally, I decided to come here and the minute I saw your face I broke." He started crying again.

I cradled his head in my lap and cried a little, too. "Oh, Edward, it wasn't your fault. You didn't betray me. You tried to get away." I said.

He sat up against the headboard and studied my face. His eyes cleared and he smiled. "I love you and nothing Amy does will change that."

My heart soared as he toke my face between his hands and he brought his lips down to mine. Our lips moved in sync, every time our tongues touched, sparks flew.

-----

"I want you to come with me, Bella, to pack up." Edward said the next day.

"Pack up?" I asked, confused. I was just about to call Esme and tell her I was picking up the kids.

"I quit this morning. Called my boss before you woke up and I want you with me. Amy will be there, no doubt."

"Then I'm coming." I said.

Ten minutes later we were at Edward's office. His secretary smiled at me and pointed out where there were some spare boxes. We grabbed a couple and headed to his office.

"I didn't know there was even a picture of me and the twins at the hospital, after they were born!" I said, staring at the picture on his desk. I looked horrible, my face was paler than usual and my hair was sticking to it. I wasn't even smiling. "It's hideous!" I squealed, sticking it in a box.

There was a knock on the door then a voice that immediately sent goose bumps on my arm. "Edward? What are you doing?" Amy's nasal voice said. I turned around and she was standing in the doorway.

Edward immediately came to stand by me and his arm slid around my waist. "I quit this morning. Packing up."

Her eyes zeroed in on his hand around my waist. Then they narrowed to angry slits. "Why?" she asked, her voice shrill.

"You know why." Edward said, his voice colder than ice.

"Why? Tell me, maybe I _don't_ know." Her hands were on her hips now.

"Oh, stop playing dumb, Amy. Your already stupid enough, don't make it seem like you are more." I said, moving away from Edward's grasp. "Would you just leave us alone." Now I was standing in front of her. "He doesn't want you."

"How do you know that?" She smirked.

"And don't ever touch him again." I said, my voice low and harsh.

"Or what?" she challenged.

"Or I'll tell the boss that you provided false information to _lose_ your case." Edward said, coming up behind me and placing a hand at the small of my back

"What?" Edward's boss boomed behind Amy and she whirled around. "Why would you intentionally lose a case?"

"Because you didn't give me the one I wanted!" She screamed. Now everyone was staring at her. Heads popped out of offices and people that were walking down the hall, turned and gawked at her. "You always give me the losers, the ones that are guilty anyways!"

Edward's boss looked at her in disgust, "get out of my building. Your gone, now." Then he stalked off.

Amy turned and glared at me. "This is all your fault!" she said, pointing her finger at me accusing. Then she stormed off.

I shook my head, "she's a drama queen, isn't she?"

Edward chuckled and we finished packing. We packed the couple boxes there was in the backseat and was on the way to Esme's when I saw it.

"Edward! Look, look at that truck. It's fantastic!" It was an old red truck, with a For Sale sign stuck on it's windshield.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I bet it doesn't even work."

I ignored him and wrote down the number to call on my palm. "I don't care, I want it. We can sell my junky Eclipse."

Edward raised his eyebrow at me in disbelief, "you think your Eclipse is junky compared to that thing?"

"Yes," I said curtly, staring straight ahead.

Edward just shook his head and drove to pick up the twins. As we were loading them up, something odd struck me.

"Edward?" I asked, fidgeting with Michael's car seat.

"Yea?"

I took a deep breath, "why did you freak out this time and not last time?"

He looked up, "what are you talking about?"

I closed my eyes and toke another deep breath. "When Amy kissed you yesterday, you freaked out. You didn't freak out the last time."

His eyes narrowed at me and I bit my lip. "Because, just trust me, okay? It was perfectly normal to freak out, you don't want to know all the gory details."

I closed my eyes and climbed into the passenger seat, "all clothes stayed on, right?"

He climbed into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition but he didn't start it. I saw Esme peeking out of her window, wondering what was going on. "Mine did, yes."

"What?!" I shrieked. "You mean she toke off her clothes, in the middle of her office. With people outside that door and putting the moves on you?"

His hands were clenching the wheel, "Yes, and I could've killed her for it."

"Unbelievable. I'm going to kill her." I said, my teeth clenched tight and I was breathing heavily. I was _furious_. "If I ever see her again I am most likely going to land in jail for murder or assaulting her. I can't believe it."

Edward looked at me, astonished at my temper. "Bella, I-"

"Just drive," I snapped. No wonder he freaked out, I would have been too.

He started the Volvo and drove home with me in the passenger seat barely able to contain my fury. We finally got home and I stormed into my house with Miri in my arms. Edward was right behind me and we set them on the floor to crawl around.

"Bella, settle down." Edward said once I had started banging pots and pans in the kitchen.

I snorted, banging some more pans. Edward's hands grabbed my wrists and he looked me straight in the eye. "Nothing happened, okay? My clothes stayed on, I had my eyes closed the whole entire time. Just settle down, _nothing happened_."

I stared at Edward for a second, and then I sagged against him. Tears gathered in my eyes but I fought back. "I hate her."

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. "I do too."

We stayed like that for a while. Just holding on to each other.

_(2 months later - March)_

"Look," I said into my cell phone. "We agreed on chicken, right?"

"Yes, but, we might not get enough chicken in time. We have enough salmon, though." The caterer said.

I sighed heavily, "Fine, go with the salmon." I snapped before shutting the phone closed and flinging it across the counter. I started stirring the brownie batter faster out of frustration. Nothing with this wedding was going my way.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Couldn't get the chicken?"

"No, I swear to God, I'm going to kill someone."

Edward stuck his finger in the batter when I had paused stirring because my hand was tired. Then he flicked the batter onto my nose. "Your so adorable when your frustrated." he said.

I grabbed a handful of batter and put it down his shirt. "Your adorable when your messy." I giggled at his shocked expression.

Then a glop of brownie batter found its way in my hair. It was an all-out food fight. I grabbed the powdered sugar I planned to put on top of the brownies when they were done and I squeezed the bag so it exploded in his face. I doubled over, laughing. As I was laughing I heard the ice cube machine going off. I looked up and saw Edward putting ice in a big bowl. Once he saw me watching him he grinned. I squealed and ran out of the kitchen with him at my heels. Then cold went down my back and I scrunched my shoulders. Ice cubes were being poured down my shirt. "Cold, cold, cold!" I shrieked.

He laughed, "maybe that will teach you a lesson." Edward said.

I ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I gathered all of the make-up that I had, which wasn't a lot, in my arms and I found Edward in the kitchen. He was looking into the cupboard and hadn't heard me. I tip-toed next to him. "Edward." I said and he whirled around right where I wanted him to. The lipstick I was holding smeared all over his face.

He eyes grew wide and his mouth formed a shocked O. I giggled.

"You'll be sorry!" he threatened, he tried grabbing me but I was already running into the living room. He chased after me and somehow we ended up on the couch, me laying down and him on top of me. We were both grasping for breath.

"Truce?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, then nodded. Edward smiled then his lips met mine in a sweet kiss.

"Give me another?" I asked.

He brought his lips down to mine again, they moved in sync and soon his tongue was exploring my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer.

"What are you guys doing?" I heard Alice ask.

We pulled away, gasping for breath, and glared at Alice, who was clucking her tongue at us. Then I heard the crying in the nursery. "I'll get them," Edward said, getting up.

"This place is a mess!" Alice said. "Do I _want_ to know what you guys were doing?"

I laughed, "we had a food fight."

"And it ended with you guys making out on the couch. Nice, Bella, real nice." Alice shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to catch up but I see I came at a bad time, for me. Go take a shower, and then we can talk after." she said. Then she stepped into the kitchen and started shaking her head again. "You guys are crazy." she said as I was making my way to the bathroom.

_Well, I had time to write this chapter which toke forever! Here is a long chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story, I appreciate it. So, now you know what happened to Edward…surprised? A lot of people thought he was cheating on Bella with Amy, which is and isn't right. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I don't think I really will update until after July 16. I just happened to have time to write this chapter and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I had to write it. Please review!_

_appirates_


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanks for all the reviews! Totally appreciate them, thank you everyone. Also do NOT expect me to update until after July 31. Why? Because we are going to Las Vegas!! We are also going to Catfish Derby Days (maybe) on Friday and get back Sunday. Then on Monday we leave for Vegas and get back Friday. Wahhooooo, time to party! Also, who loved the new Harry Potter movie? I did! It was soo good, it's defiantly in my top 5 movies that I love. Now I'm reading the series and am on the third book now. I recommend it. I'm so sick of that Harry Potter vs. Twilight crap. They are both extremely good._

_Chapter 31_

_BPOV_

"Where is it?" I mumbled to myself. I searched my purse, then just dumped all the contents onto the counter. "Edward?" I called.

"Yes?" He answered back from the living room.

"Do you know where that phone number for…" I trailed off, wondering what I needed again.

"Phone number for?" Edward prompted coming into the kitchen, remote in hand.

"Forget it, I can't remember." I said, starting to dump everything back into my purse.

"Your forgetting everything lately." He leaned against the wall.

God, he is so sexy, I thought, then immediately blushed at the thought. "I know! All this wedding business is getting to me." I said, grabbing a piece of paper that fell out of my address book. It had a phone number on it that looked oddly familiar. I studied it for a minute thinking this was it. Nope. I threw it back onto the counter.

Edward came up to me and leaned against the counter next to me. "Bella. Bella. Bella." He clucked his tongue before coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Your so adorable when your lost." He whispered into my ear.

I shivered then picked up the piece of paper again and it clicked in my brain.

Edward was nuzzling my neck by now. "Get me the phone, kay?" I said.

He stopped, "er, you want the phone?" he said, thrown-off by my question. He thought I was going to ask him to kiss me some more. I don't think so I thought.

"Yes, silly. I know what your doing and I'm not going to fall for it." I said, kissing the tip of his nose before going to retrieve the phone.

Once I got the phone I dialed the number from the paper.

"Hello?" a husky voice said from the other end that also sounded familiar.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan and I am calling to see if that red truck that you are selling is still available." I said.

"Bella? You want that junky old thing?" The voice laughed. "I guess I could see you buying it."

"Ex-excuse me?" I stuttered. Edward had come behind me again and was whispering in my ear and that was throwing me off. "Stop." I muttered to Edward and he just chuckled.

"It's Jacob!"

"Oh, Jake. How are you?" I tried shoving Edward away but to no avail. Now he was kissing my neck and I tried not moaning.

"I'm good, how are you? I suppose your twins have been born. We should catch up or something and we can settle on a price." Jake was saying.

"Mmmm. Okay." I said hastily. Edward was really getting on my nerves.

"Okay, we could just talk at your shop. Are you busy now?"

I tried shoving Edward off again and it wasn't really working. "Nope, come on over!" I said.

"Be there in twenty." Jake said before hanging up.

Edward continued kissing up and down my neck and finally his lips met mine. He started sucking on my bottom lip and moaned into my mouth. I drew away from him but his mouth went to my neck again. "Edward!" I said sharply. "Jake is coming over, you have to _stop_!"

He chuckled against my skin before withdrawing. "Your cruel."

I laughed, stroking his cheek lovingly. "I love you." I said before kissing him again and then went to change Miri who was crying.

I went down to my shop a little while later where Jessica was working. I set Michael in a highchair next to the table I grabbed for Jake and I. Then I sat down in a chair and held Miri. I stayed there cooing to the twins, waiting for Jake.

Finally, a couple minutes later, Jake came and spotted me. "Bella!" he said happily.

"Jake. Have a seat." I said.

He sat down. "Those must be the twins."

"Miri and Michael."

"There beautiful." he said, he smiled at Michael, his eyes crinkling slightly.

"Aren't they?" I said, bouncing Miri lightly on my knee. She started laughing and clapped her hands in glee.

Edward came down and sat next to me after taking Michael. "How are you?" he asked Jake, trying to be polite.

I looked at him crossly. Did he not trust me? I thought. I shrugged the thought off.

"Good." Jake said.

"Now, I'm paying for that junker as a wedding present. What do you want for it?" Edward asked, setting the check book on the table.

Edward and Jake haggled with the price for a little bit before finally settling on one. When they did Edward gave Jake the check and left with Michael so Jake and I could talk in peace.

_(1 Month Later - April)_

"Ow!" I exclaimed as a pin pricked me, _again_.

"Hold still!" Alice scolded me, shoving more pins into me. She was fitting me into my dress. I don't know she had the skill of the seamstress.

"Alice." I whined.

"Bella!" Alice said, exasperated. "Would you quit complaining. Your ruining my dream." she muttered.

"Your dream? Wasn't this supposed to be Bella's dream?" Rosalie said from Alice's armchair, giggling.

I shot Rose the death glare and she clamped her mouth shut tightly.

A few more pins stuck into me and I held my tongue. I wanted to tell Alice off badly. She had been parading me out to get me ready for my wedding. It might as well have been Alice's because she made almost all the decisions. I went along with most except when she wanted my color theme to be pink. I put my foot down and decided on emerald green like Edward's eyes. Alice snickered at this, knowing I only wanted it _because_ of Edward's eyes.

"Your almost finished." Alice said happily then motioned for me to get back in my regular clothes. "Your turn, Rose." she said.

I giggled and Rose slapped my arm playfully.

"Good luck!" I sing-songed and Rose grumbled getting up on the platform Alice set up in her living room for this purpose.

We spent the day taking measurements and getting fitted into our dresses. When the day was finally over I went home, weary.

"How was it?" Edward asked, chuckling darkly, as I collapsed into the couch.

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically.

Miri decided that it was the right time to start crying. I sighed heavily.

"I'll get her." Edward said, kissing my forehead before retreating into the nursery. I listened to him cooing Miri back to sleep. "Such a pretty baby." he was murmuring and I feel asleep to his voice.

_There you have it! I would also like to say R.I.P Michael Jackson. I loved some of Michael Jackson's songs, in fact I'm listening to one now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review._

_appirates_


	32. Chapter 32

_Okay well this is the last chapter and an epilogue after and I think I have a sequel figured out. I will describe it for you at the end otherwise it would NOT make sense. Haha. Sorry for such the long wait. I'm sure you don't want my excuses but I am sorry. I tried writing this chapter but it just didn't come out right so I quit for a while and now I think I am back into my vibe!! Enjoy! HAPPY READING!!_

_EPOV_

I waited patiently at the end of the aisle waiting for Bella. Today it was finally going to happen. Bella was going to become Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. Just thinking about it made me smile.

I was lost in thought about Bella being my wife when I heard the wedding march a few minutes later. I immediately straightened up and saw Rose, Renee, Alice, and my daughter come down the stairs of my parents house. I fidgeted waiting to see Bella and hoping they would hurry up when there she was. My Bella.

There was some gasps. Bella looked so beautiful I wanted to melt. She came down the aisle slowly and when she finally reached me I grabbed her hands in mine. "I love you," I mouthed to her.

"I love you, too," she mouthed back.

The priest cleared his throat loudly and we both looked at him startled.

"We have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Edward Anthony-Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan." The priest said.

With every passing vow and 'I do,' I grew happier. I was getting married to the women I knew I would love forever, no matter what.

The priest finally said, "you may kiss the bride," and I swept Isabella Cullen into a kiss. Everyone clapped and Bella broke the kiss. I laughed at her blush and guided her down the aisle, row by row, to hug all thank all the guests for coming.

Once we had thanked everyone we went outside and sat at our table that was on a dais.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen." I whispered into her ear once we had sat and got our food.

"I love _you_, Edward Cullen." She said and giggled.

After everyone was done eating and the plates were cleared away Jasper stood up for his speech as the Best Man.

"Okay," Jasper said after he got everyone's attention. "I am going to make this short. Edward and I only met a couple years ago but we became good friends right away. When Edward told me he was in love with Bella but he wasn't sure she was in love with him, I told him to get to know her first and maybe break up with his girlfriend." Jasper laughed. "Events unfolded," he said and I recalled Bella being trapped by a sadistic Lauren in the mall. "and his feelings became known. Turns our Bella loved him too. They dated and then got engaged. They had two wonderful children and are saving up for a home. I just want to say that I am glad to be here to share this day with them. To Bella and Edward!" Jasper said, raised his champagne glass and clanked it with Emmett's before downing it.

_BPOV_

I threw my head back and laughed as Edward whirled me around the dance floor. This day was perfect. My life was perfect. Everything was perfect. Well, everything except Jacob. I had invited him and he had come but he was sulky. Kept to himself and just sat there, staring at me with pouty lips.

The song ended and I went back to my table, winded. I watched Jacob who was now glaring at Edward who was dancing with Michael in his arms. Michael was laughing and flailing his arms around.

I walked up to Jacob, "do you want to dance?" I asked him.

He looked at me, surprised. "Why?"

"Why not?"

He sighed. "Okay," he said.

Jacob and I had a blast dancing crazily. Rosalie soon joined us and then we were doing the Cha Cha Slide with everyone.

Once the song ended I threw my bouquet and Rosalie caught it. Guess it was Rosalie and Emmett's turn.

We danced some more and then all too soon the night was coming to a close.

"Thank you for coming!" Edward called as people left.

Today was the happiest day of my life.

_(10 years later)_

"Amanda! Wake up, it's time to go to physical therapy," I called into her room. Amanda opened her confederate gray eyes then closed them.

"Ten more minutes," she mumbled.

"Amanda, I know this is going to be tough but you need to be strong. Edward, the twins, Mary Alice, and I will be here for you." I said as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"I miss them so much," she said, voice thick with tears.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Amanda came to live with Edward and I-in our house we bought a while after our wedding-last month after her parents, Alice and Jasper, died in a car crash. Amanda had barely survived and now she had to go to physical therapy. She looked exactly like Alice except for her grey eyes.

"I do too, so much. Alice was my best friend in the whole world along with Rosalie." I said as the tears streamed down my face.

She buried her face into her pillow as I laid next to her. I wrapped my arms around her. "Some days I don't know how I can even survive. I'm scared that I'm going to forget them," she said.

"Oh, Amanda, just because you move on doesn't mean you are going to forget them. Nobody will forget them but you can't hold on forever. They would want you to be happy and live your life to the fullest like them."

Amanda didn't say anything. She just cried quietly.

"Time to get ready. I already let you skip yesterday, you can't skip today." I said, getting up and I patter her leg lightly. "Oh, and school registration is tomorrow. Can you believe the twins are already juniors and your going to be a sophomore? Then, of course, Mary Alice is going to be going into fifth grade. Kids grow up so fast…" I sighed. "C'mon."

There was a knock. "Amanda? Are you up? Oh, Bella." Edward said, walking into the room. He smiled at Amanda, "good your up!"

"Yea…" she said and went to her dresser to pick clothes out.

After Amanda and I where back from physical therapy, Edward toke me into the kitchen. "I got a call today." he said.

"So?" I said, starting to fix up lunch.

Edward stopped me and held my hands with his. We were face to face. "Bella. This is about James. He got out on parole and good behavior. Since we had a restraining order against him, he can't come within fifty feet of you. We should be fine." Edward said, looking into my eyes.

Fear exploded into my stomach and I thought I was going to puke. James was back on the streets. He could hurt me. He could hurt Edward…and, "Edward! The kids!" I whispered frantically.

"I know, I know. We should be fine…" he trailed off.

"Edward…" I said, trying to swallow back tears unsuccessfully.

"Bella, everyth-" Edward started to say but was broke off by a pounding on the door.

I jumped up and squealed.

"I got it!" Michael called from the hallway and before I could say a word the door was open and Michael was saying hello.

_Well…sorry for the cliffy but the epilogue is next. The sequel is going to be about Amanda and here is the blurb: Amanda is lonely. Her parents died in a car crash in the summer and now she lives with her aunts and uncles and cousins. Everything is fine and she is starting to heal stowly. Then something strange is going on and she feels like she is being watched. She soon figures our someone is stalking her. But who? And what do they want with her?_

_Well there you go! The beginning of the blurb is rocky but the ending was good! =] Hope you guys liked it and please review and if you don't I'm not even going to bother putting an epilogue. You guys can just guess._

_appirates_


	33. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_BPOV_

My heart clenched with fear. I put my hand on the counter to steady myself.

"Hello." Michael said.

"Hello. I'm looking for Isabella Swan?" a familiar voice said.

I grew dizzy and soon Edward was holding me up in his arms. "It's okay." he consoled me.

"Mom! Someone is at the door for you!" Michael yelled.

Before I could react, Edward had set me down in a chair and was at the door. "Michael, tell Miri and Amanda to go up to your rooms."

"But…"

"Go!" Edward said.

I got up from my chair and walked in a haze across the kitchen and into the doorway where I could see Edward and James.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?" Edward asked in a low voice once the kids where upstairs.

"I-I came to apologize." James said, hanging his head.

"Sure you did! Do you have any idea how emotionally and physically you hurt Bella? I can barely look at your face without wanting to spit in it. I hate you. Now leave." Edward's voice was so cold it sent chills up and down my back.

James was speechless. He stared at Edward in shock. "Can I talk to Bella?" He asked quietly once he got over his shock.

"No, she isn't here."

James glanced over Edward's shoulder searching for me. I stayed rooted in my spot and when James spotted me his eyes showed remorse.

"Please," he whispered feebly.

"Get off my property before I call the cops and have your ass hauled in jail again." Edward said.

He started to close the door. "Stop, Edward." I said.

Edward whirled around. "Go back into the kitchen, Bella." he said through clenched teeth. Edward's face was red with fury and his hands were clenched into fists.

I walked up to him. "Edward, please. Just let me talk to him and he can leave. We need to resolve this for him to move on with his life."

"I hope he rots in hell!" Edward spat. He was furious.

"Edward!" I said, appalled. "I'm sorry," I apologized to James.

"It's okay, I deserve it." James said. "I'm so sorry Bella, I was young and ignorant. I was stupid and I am so very sorry."

I smiled at him, "come in and have a cup of tea." I said.

Edward made a rude noise in the back of his throat and I shot him a dirty look. "Edward would you like to join us? Perhaps you would like some tea as well?" I asked.

"Of course I'll join you," he said, trying to be polite but his teeth where still clenched.

James followed me into the kitchen where I got the tea ready. Once I heard the ding of the microwave I set down the three cups for each of us on the table and sat opposite to James, and next to Edward. Edward put his hand on my knee protectively. "All I want to know is _why_?" I asked.

James looked down at his hands in his lap. A few moments passed and Edward started fidgeting. I nudged him with my foot to tell him to be patient.

Finally James looked up, "I knew it was wrong but I felt such power hurting you that way. The first time it happened I didn't mean to. I felt horrible but there was this malicious side of me that got pleasure out of seeing you suffer. It's like I had an alternative personality that I was aware of but I like it. It was evil. As I hit you again I felt more and more powerful. Soon my evil side would come rearing its ugly head all the time. It was horrible and at first I tried to fight it but soon I just gave in. I am so sorry, Bella."

"So let me get this straight, you have multiple personalities?" Edward asked, turning his shocked green eyes on James's brown ones.

"Yes, I am taking medicine for it. It comes out once in a while but I always call my therapist when it does. She helps me through it."

"Hmm," I said, looking in to James' eyes, seeing if he was lying or not. His eyes told me no. "So you had another personality that you knew about? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I-I was afraid that no one would believe me. I thought I could handle it on my own but apparently not." James gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, I was so wrong. Then I thought you where cheating on me with Edward I got jealous and so did my other side. Instead of leaving after beating you, he would stay and I would drink myself drunk."

I shook my head in disbelief. I never thought that this would be the reason. Multiply Personality Disorder? Who knew?

"They sent me to an insane asylum you could guess but once they got me on some meds and I started to get better they threw my ass in jail."

Edward gave a sarcastic laugh now. "You really think I believe this shit?"

"Edward!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Bella, look at him! He beat your for two years! I'm not going to believe a word he said, he's probably on drugs!"

I shook my head, "Edward, no, your being extremely rude and your wrong. Do you see the truth in his eyes? It's there, I can guarantee it."

"I see a good liar," Edward said after looking into James's eyes for a fleeting second.

"Don't you trust me? Can't you see it?"

"Edward," James said, "you don't have to believe me. It's the truth and I would understand if you didn't believe me. Trust me I would understand but I am telling the truth."

"Edward," I pleaded, "please, _just trust me_!"

Edward looked at me and studied my face for a moment. "Fine," was all he said.

"I'm so sorry," James repeated. "I know I hurt you physically and emotionally and I see you have a beautiful boy."

"I have twins, Michael and Miri. Alice and Jasper passed a couple months ago, so we toke Amanda." I said sadly.

"Oh, Bella," James said.

"So, how is Victoria?" Edward asked.

James smiled at her name, "Aw, Victoria. She is doing really well. She visited me every month and we have decided to get married soon."

I smiled at that, "I'm happy for you." I said.

Edwards cell phone went off and he looked at it unhappily. He didn't want to leave me here with James but he had to take it. "I'll just be in there," he warned, pointing to the living room which is adjacent to the kitchen. Edward kissed me on the top of me head and went into the living room to answer his phone.

"I see you and Edward are married. How long?" James asked, indicating my wedding ring.

"Ten years. The twins are twelve and Amanda is eleven."

"I'm glad you moved on with your life." James said. He glanced at the kitchen clock. "Oh, I have to get going. I'm sorry, Bella, truly I am." He grabbed a pen and paper that was lying on the table and wrote down a number. "If you want to talk some more here is my number. I don't want to call you, I feel like we both need to move on but if you need me, I'll be here." James said.

I smiled at him, "thank you, James, for coming to apologize. I really appreciate it and I know Edward will too."

James just nodded.

"Let me show you out," I said and followed him to the front door. "Goodbye, James."

"Goodbye, Bella." He said and walked out the door.

I watched from the open doorway as he climbed into his car and drove away, down the road. I drew back and finally closed the door on that part of my life.

_Well, there you are at! I don't know when I can get the sequel up but it might be awhile. Don't expect it for a month or so. Happy Halloween and be safe if you are trick-or-treating (I am :p). _

_I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me through the hard chapters and who congratulated me on the good ones. I wouldn't be anything without my readers or my reviewers. I just have one more favor: please review this chapter!_

_Thank you,_

_appirates_


	34. Sequel

_To all my Twilight Corner readers, I am so sorry it took so long to get this sequel out. Two days before Thanksgiving I came home and my dad told me my uncle had just passed away during a work accident. Those where a hard couple of weeks and we had family coming and going. This is the first time I actually had time to write. I am sorry and I hope you enjoy the first chapter._

_APOV (Amanda)_

_(5 years later)_

I rolled over as my alarm clock went off. Great, the first day of school. I stretched across my bed and to my alarm clock before slamming down the 'alarm off' button.

I heard footsteps in the hallway and knew it was Bella, making sure everyone was getting up. I listened as she knocked on first Michael's then Miri's bedroom door. Finally I heard her footsteps nearing to mine and I sat up in bed.

The door opened a crack and Bella stuck her head in. "Good," she smiled at me, "your up."

"Yup," I said groggily.

"Make sure you stay up now," Bella said sternly before drifting back into the hallway and eventually to the kitchen.

I got out of bed, stumbling for something to wear, and finally got in the shower. Once I had done getting ready I went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. When I walked in, I immediately stopped. There was Edward and Bella in a tight embrace.

"I love you," Bella murmured against Edward's shirt.

"And I you," Edward said in his weird old English way. Edward bent his head down to kiss Bella's forehead softly. Bella lifted her head and they kissed, long and hard.

I drifted back into the hallway, yearning for someone to love me the way Edward loved Bella.

-----

"Welcome to you first day of sophomore year." My homeroom teacher, Mr. Lanzy, said lazily. He didn't sound excited at all and neither was I.

I hated this school and missed my old one. Before my parents, Jasper and Alice Whitlock, passed five years ago I had went to a different school closer to home. We where living on the other side of New York and now I was too far away for my old school. I had come here, hoping to make friends but they are very cliquish here and even having a popular Miri as a cousin didn't help. Out of the five years I have been here, I have only made a handful of friends. Most of moved and others have drifted away. One, Lizzie, had stayed true to me and I was disappointed we had only one class together.

"Now, each morning you will have fifteen minutes of homeroom before your first hour class. I'm sure you all know this since you did it last year," Mr. Lanzy went on in a bored voice, "but they recommend we remind you. They say we are to have activities each day assigned by your teacher to get to know each other. Your activity today is to talk quietly." Mr. Lanzy studied us for a second then went back to his computer.

I turned my head, looking around for someone to talk too but found no one. I sighed and slouched in my chair.

"Excuse me?"

I turned to the place where the voice was coming from and was confronted with the most beautiful boy ever. His eyes where a haunting black color, and he had dark brown-almost-black hair. I just stared at him in awe.

"Um, excuse me?" he said again.

I blushed red, "Uh, hi?"

He smiled at me and my heart stuttered. That was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life. "Hello," he said pleasantly. "Do you think you could show me where Ms. Rayz room is?"

"Er, yea, I have that next." I stuttered then blushed red again.

He smiled at me, "I'm Caden."

"Amanda,"

"Nice to meet you," he said and went back to studying his schedule.

I watched the clock tick down until the fifteen minutes was over and I sighed in relief when the bell rang. I sprang up and headed to my next class with Caden in tow. We took our seats and Caden sat next to me. We waited for the bell to ring in silence and finally he exhaled.

"So, how long have you been in New York?" Caden asked.

"All my life." I said.

He nodded, "I was on the other side of town for a year but we found a better house up here and I had to transfer."

"You went to NYC High?"

"Yea, why?"

I was about to answer but then the bell rang and Ms. Rayz clapped her hands to settle down the class. "Welcome to Composition Two, otherwise known as English. Now, I want you to spend this time writing an essay about one interesting thing about you. It only needs to be a paragraph or two. If we have time at the end we shall read them aloud. Get started."

I opened up my notebook wearily and started to write. Before I knew it my essay was done and so was Caden's. "So, why did you transfer?" he asked.

I tried swallowing the lump in my throat but it wouldn't go away. "You'll here it in my essay."

He saw my expression and immediately dropped the subject.

A couple minutes later Ms. Rayz stood up, "Everyone done?" She scanned the room. "Good…Caden Martez, you can go first."

He stood up and strode to the front of the room. "Well, I'm Caden and here is my essay. The most interesting thing about me is that I am related to the Latino singer Shakira. She is my seventh cousin. My great-great-great-great grandma is also her grandma. I have not met her before and I doubt she knows about me." He cleared his throat, "yea, that's it."

Everyone applauded enthusiastically, even Ms. Rayz who I knew hated short essays.

"Very good," she said and winked at him.

He sat down at his desk with a red face. "I'm better at drawing then writing," he explained.

"Amanda Whitlock? You can go." Ms. Rayz said.

I stood up and shuffled nervously to the front. "Um, well, the most interesting thing about me is that when I saw ten I was in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a stop sign and rammed our car from the side." I closed my eyes, holding back tears. I knew doing this would be a mistake. "My father, Jasper Whitlock, was driving and my mother, Alice Whitlock, was in the passenger seat. I never even got to say good-bye to them before they where gone. I had to go through physical therapy for a year. I live with my aunt and uncle and that is why I transferred to this school five years ago." I held back my tears as I went back to my seat.

Caden looked at my with sympathy and the rest of the class dragged by so slowly.

_CPOV (Caden)_

I walked out to my car and got into the drivers seat. I dialed my fathers phone number and waited for him to answer. "It's her. I'm sure." I said once he had answered.

"Your positive?"

"Yes."

"Okay, don't let her out of you site."

_There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry for the long wait to get it out!_

_appirates_


End file.
